


Overcoming Barriers

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Battle, Battle courting, Canonical Character Death, Cliche, Cultural Differences, Fate & Destiny, Happy Ending, Language Barrier, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most hobbits are isolated from the rest of the races and they only know their own language. Bilbo knows how to speak with elves, but it's a group of dwarves that come to his rescue. He can fight alongside Thorin without speaking, but not knowing the language when suddenly traveling with a group of strange dwarves becomes a bit of a problem. Especially when Bilbo doesn't even know that Thorin has declared them bonded. Hobbit Big Bang fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my lovely artists! They were so fun and encouraging to talk to while working on this fic. 
> 
> Please check out the awesome artwork drawn by Slbarts on Tumblr: http://slbarts.tumblr.com/post/85730708714/made-for-the-hobbit-big-bang-for-the-great-story
> 
> Please check out the awesome fanmix and covers made by Meddlesomewiz on LJ: http://meddlesomewiz.livejournal.com/11472.html

When Thorin had been a young dwarf he had traveled with his father to Rivendell on a trip of good will between their races. He had been allowed to explore as long as he had promised not to wander too far. Upon his explorations, he had stumbled across a glowing tree. He had tried to call out for his father to come and see the tree. When he heard no reply, Thorin realized he had done what his father had feared and wandered too far. 

He was lost in a foreign land but he didn’t panic, even as a dwarfling he was sensible. He stayed under the tree, as his lessons had always told young dwarrows to remain in one spot when lost so they could be more easily found. He stayed in that spot even through the night and only in the middle of the night did he finally hear others. Unfortunately, the others were orcs. 

The large search party for the lost Prince of the Mountain had gained the attention of the orcs and had sent them searching as well. When Thorin woke in the middle of the night to a set of glowing, eerie eyes as a clawed hand reached for him, he was startled enough to scream. He didn’t know if it was his scream that sparked the reaction, but something made the glowing tree react. A large branch fell from the tree to land directly on the orc’s head, knocking the orc unconscious. The tree then stopped glowing.

Thorin’s scream had also attracted part of the search party for him and so he was rescued and in safe hands once more. But Thorin held onto the magical branch and kept it with him. Upon returning home, he transformed the branch into a sturdy shield and carried it with him into every battle, thus earning the name of Oakenshield. As he grew older, he used his shield to fight against orcs in his hope of making the land safer for everyone. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Not much was known about the world outside of the Shire to most hobbits. Why should other lands concern the hobbits when they were quite content and self-reliant in the Shire? They produced their own foods, materials, and goods of all kinds in order to avoid trading with other races. Their land was particularly hard to find unless actively sought after. Due to the surrounding landmasses, they were able to keep strangers away.

Hobbits did like a good walking holiday but it was usually from one side of the Shire to the other, visiting relatives and friends along the way. They kept to their own people and only knew their own language. They never ventured farther north than the Greenfields or to the outskirts of the Brandywine River. There was never a need. 

Except for one peculiar hobbit, Belladonna Took. It was rumored that she had traveled far enough to meet with elves and that she even spoke their language. It was quite the scandal, speaking more than one language and speaking to another race. It was not how hobbits were supposed to act.

Yet the biggest scandal ever had to have been when Bungo Baggins married Belladonna. Instead of making her into a respectable hobbit, she made him adventure out to elves with her. It was downright indecent. The only hobbits that would even continue to speak with the Baggins couple were the Tooks. Luckily for the couple, there were many of them around. Not that Bungo and Belladonna minded, they had each other and, quite frankly, were never in the Shire for long anyways. 

They stayed during the summer months to visit Belladonna’s family. Then they left to live with the elves during the fall until they travelled again next spring. It was a regular routine for the couple, until one summer they didn’t return. Hobbits talked about how it would have served them right to have ventured out into danger and be unable to return at all. They presumed, after the second summer had passed without any sign of the Baggins couple that they had died. 

It was only during the third summer that they finally returned. They had a young hobbit babe with them. One that was too young to even be considered a fauntling and yet they had traveled with him all the same. So it came to be that young Bilbo Baggins came to know only the way of life his parents had, traveling to and from the Shire to visit with elves. He never had any young hobbit friends to play with when he was in the Shire. No respectable parent would want their fauntlings or tweens around such a strange, unrespectable lad. Unfortunately, there weren’t any children of elves to be his friends either. But he grew up with his loving parents and with knowledge of the outside world which he was quite happy to have.

Until one year, when during the summer, Belladonna fell ill and died unexpectedly. Bungo decided he couldn’t travel anymore without her and so he and his son remained in the Shire for three years. Bilbo would beg his father to travel back to the elves. But Bungo didn’t have the heart to leave Belladonna. And Belladonna was forever stuck in the Shire where she had been given back to the earth. Bilbo hated the gossips and stares from the other hobbits in the Shire. But he didn’t want to leave his father, his remaining true family. 

He decided that when he came of age in three years, he would travel on his own back to Rivendell to visit, with or without his father. Bungo was not the same hobbit that Bilbo knew him to be. It was as though his mother’s passing had killed his father too. 

He was thirty years old and he had never felt so alone. His father would walk with him to the markets and back, but he was emotionless and practically voiceless. Bilbo felt that his only known friends left in the world were waiting for him in Rivendell. He desperately wanted to head there and stay there where he was welcomed as family. But he would wait two more years, hoping that his father would come back to himself.

Yet Bilbo wouldn’t make it to Rivendell and he would not find a family with elves.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Thorin Oakenshield did not normally venture far from his mountain. But once every fifteen years he would take a small brigade of his loyal, strong dwarrows in search of foul beasts to battle. Sometimes he would only travel to Rohan and assist the men there against the darkness of Mordor. But that year he had been called on by his cousins in Ered Luin for there was a large sighting of orcs coming west from Moria. 

Thorin and his army had chased many a group of orcs down as they wandered closer to Ered Luin. Yet it was on the way back that they discovered an orc hoard raiding a peaceful village of the hills. The orcs had attacked the village with their usual ruthlessness. They had destroyed the rolling hills, the sunshine kissed gardens, and the small, peculiar looking creatures that lived there. The creatures had tried to run, as far as Thorin and his army could see at first by the bodies. None of the creatures had tried to fight; none of them looked like they were able to fight. They were easy prey for the orcs.

Thorin led his dwarrows on their ponies to defend the village and bathe in the blood of orcs. They spared no mercy towards the orcs and received none in return. Thorin jumped from his pony and into the fray of a fight, slicing the throat of an orc. But he couldn’t save the creature that had just been run through with the orc’s jagged weapon. The creature crumpled to the ground. Thorin had been a moment too late to save what appeared to be a man, despite the lack of beard. Another male creature fell beside the unmoving body and stared up at Thorin beseechingly with the brightest eyes Thorin had ever had focus on him. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Thorin placed a hand on the creature’s trembling shoulders in order to help convey his regret through touch. The creature’s bright eyes went wide in a flash then narrowed and he pulled a small sword from around his hip. This was the first creature Thorin had seen with a weapon, let alone a sword, and Thorin cursed himself for letting his guard down against these unknown creatures. 

Already the creature moved far too quickly for Thorin to defend himself. Surprisingly though, the jab wasn’t aimed for Thorin and he heard a bloody gurgle behind him. Turning around, Thorin’s eyes widened to find an orc, frozen in the moment between life and death with a blade meant for Thorin raised above its head. The tiny creature kicked the orc in the gut and the lifeless orc toppled backwards, freeing the creature’s sword although it remained stained with blood.

The creature offered a nod of his head to Thorin which Thorin reciprocated with his own nod. He was rather impressed by the creature’s ability and sudden strength. For him to save Thorin’s life even when Thorin had failed to save the creature’s kin showed the creature’s true nature. He watched as the creature’s brow hardened into a look of determination as it sliced open an approaching orc from shoulder to hip.

Inspired by the fierce, although sloppy, skill of the creature, Thorin strove back into the battle. He wasn’t surprised to find himself a new shadow trailing him. Despite his obvious novice use with the weapon, the creature was actually rather helpful in a fight. He was capable of aiding Thorin to take down more orcs and Thorin felt like he didn’t need to watch over the creature. That was a mistake. A cry filled the air that was too high pitched to have come from an orc. Thorin turned to see that the creature was lying motionless on the ground.

With a yell, Thorin rushed the orc standing over the still form and used his shield to block what would have been a deadly blow to the creature. He made quick work of the horrid monster. He dropped down to his newly made shield brother and found with relief that the creature still breathed. There was only some blood spilling from the light curls atop the creature’s head. He would need medical aid. When Thorin looked up from his creature, it was to discover that his kin had arrived. His sister sons were standing next to him along with his oldest shield brother, Dwalin.

“The battle is won.” Dwalin declared. “Oin is seeing to our injured already.”

Thorin nodded. “How many?” 

“A handful, but Oin’s assured me that they’ll live. This battle was more devastating for others than us,” Dwalin assessed with a gesture towards the plundered city they were standing in.

“Good,” Thorin glanced back down at the unconscious body before him. “Oin can look over this one too.” He took up his shield brother’s small sword and wiped it clean from orc blood. He was surprised to notice that the sword was of elven made as he placed it back into the small sheath. He placed his hands under the small form and was surprised at how easy it was to lift the light body.

“You want Oin to look a hobbit over?” Dwalin frowned and looked as though Thorin had grown an extra head.

“That’s what this race is? Hobbits?” Thorin asked for clarification. He had heard mention of the race before but never much information. In fact, most thought hobbits to be a past race that had died out since they hadn’t been seen or heard from in centuries. 

“Aye, at least that’s what I believe them to be. Little creatures with large feet that live in hills: hobbits.” Dwalin shrugged, unconcerned about the specifics. “Now leave that one for his people to care for. Hobbits might be about our size, but they don’t belong with us, Thorin.”

Thorin nodded and walked towards a group of hobbits that had not been able to run and hide far from the battle. “Will you care for him?” He asked in the common tongue as he offered the injured hobbit.

The other hobbits looked at him and then at the unconscious hobbit but made no act to move or help, simply staring at him. He asked again and when he still received no answer, he figured that they didn’t understand his words. Still, he persisted in offering the unconscious hobbit into their care by trying to place him by their feet. The hobbits simply backed away from the prone form. One hobbit even had the nerve to glare at the unconscious hobbit. 

Thorin glared back and picked his declared shield brother up into his arms once more. He walked back towards Dwalin, aggravated. “I would not trust these hobbits to care for this one. He is special and must be healed by someone trustworthy.”

“We aren’t going to stay here while Oin nurses him to health, are we, Uncle?” Kili asked with a frown as he looked around the destroyed homes and marketplaces. “We were riding back towards home when we came across the smoke from here.”

“We have been in this region longer than expected already.” Fili agreed with his younger brother. “Our kin in Erebor must be worried over us.”

“I know, we are due back,” Thorin looked down at the hobbit’s face. A pair of bright eyes was hidden as the hobbit was still and unaware of everything happening around. He didn’t know a thing about this hobbit other than he had lost someone during the battle and he had saved his life. But it was enough for Thorin to make a decision. 

“I’m taking the hobbit with us.” 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Bilbo woke up, it was just in time to see a large dwarf close the door behind him. Bilbo frowned and reached up to touch his throbbing, aching head. He hissed when his hand touched a wound and realized that he must have been injured during the orc invasion. 

It had started off normal, walking solemnly to the market with his father, when suddenly arrows on fire had rained down on the marketplace. Stalls had gone up in smoke and some hobbits had rushed to gather water to put the fires out. Others ran around screaming even before the orcs were upon them. The orcs killed everyone and everything near them and most of the hobbits had been struck down instantly. 

Bilbo was lucky that he always traveled with the sword that had been gifted to him from the elves, but he needed to get his father to safety first. Somewhere he couldn’t be surrounded and out in the open. Then he would be able to protect his father and himself. As they had been running, his father had dropped and Bilbo could only watch in horror as an orc removed a curved sword from his father’s prone body. Bilbo knew he should draw his sword, Sting, but he hadn’t been able to muster up the courage to fight when faced with death. 

Then the strangest thing happened; a dwarf had then struck the orc down. Bilbo had never met a dwarf before. He would have been excited if it wasn’t for the overwhelming sadness he felt at seeing his last family member lying dead at his feet. But Bilbo knew he couldn’t sit there and weep when he saw another orc approaching. There would be time to grieve later, he still had to fight. So he rose to his feet, took out his sword and put the few lessons the elves had given him to use.

But now Bilbo found himself in a rather desolate room and on a bed much larger than he was used to being in. His sword was missing and the only thing he knew was that he had been taken by dwarves. Bilbo recalled anything he knew about dwarves and realized it wasn’t much.

The library in Rivendell held books in many languages but he had only ever been taught Hobbitish and Sindarin. He liked to read and learn but there had not been many books written in Sindarin about dwarves. Many of the elves also didn’t like to talk about dwarves. But he did remember asking his mother if they could ever travel to visit with dwarves one year. An overhearing elf had hurried to dissuade that thought. 

“Dwarves are greedy beings. They only care for gold and gems.” The elf had told him and his parents. “When they find something beautiful, they sell it for as much gold as they can get unless they hide it away for only their eyes. I doubt the dwarves know about hobbits and I fear what would happen if they got their hands on a hobbit. No doubt they would sell you off as though you were nothing more than an item, some sort of property for them to use to gather more gold.” 

Bilbo had never brought up the topic of dwarves again after that. His mother and father had also not argued with that elf so Bilbo could only believe his words as truth. He knew he had to get away from the dwarves as quick as possible. Sure, the dwarves had been fighting off the orcs, but who knew what their motive was for aiding in a fight that wasn’t theirs? Did they want to take all the hobbits as slaves to barter off? Was Bilbo the only hobbit taken? Did any other hobbit even survive? He didn’t know, but he needed to find out. 

Slowly for his head’s sake, Bilbo crawled to the edge of the bed and dropped down. The bed looked more of a bed meant for someone the size of an elf than a hobbit. He tip-toed to the door and found that it wasn’t locked. He cracked it open as far as he dared and peeked through the small crack. 

He could see a large group of dwarves in what appeared to be a tavern. They were merrily drinking and yelled in a language Bilbo couldn’t understand. Plates were passed around that wafted delicious smells to Bilbo as he watched them feast. From what he saw, he could figure that he wasn’t where the dwarves called home. They seemed to be celebrating and Bilbo worried over what they were celebrating. Had the dwarves gathered so many hobbits that they were assured of earning themselves a lot of gold and that was the reason behind their happiness? 

He squeaked when he realized that one dwarf had noticed him peeking out and pointed at him to the dwarf that had saved his life. Bilbo quickly closed the door and looked around the room. There was a window that was much too high for him to reach, a dresser, and the bed. He had no other option for hiding so he ran to the bed and crawled under it. He pushed the bedpan away from him and crawled into the middle of the bed against the wall and tried to quiet his breath. 

His heart was racing when the door opened only a moment later. He watched as only one pair of boots walked in, the door closing behind. He heard something he supposed was words but he couldn’t make them out. The boots walked slowly around the bed and then stopped. Then the dwarf bent over and Bilbo shrieked at the smiling face as the dwarf’s eyes landed right on him. 

The dwarf said something again and showed him a plate of food but Bilbo didn’t dare to move. The dwarf frowned and tried to motion with his hand for Bilbo to crawl out. Bilbo shook his head and then winced as the sudden movement made his pain spike up. The dwarf placed the plate of food down on the floor and got onto his stomach.

He was too big to crawl under the bed like Bilbo had, but he was able to reach his hand out and try to grab at Bilbo. Bilbo moved away from the hand and the dwarf muttered something that sounded angry. He stood again and Bilbo watched as his boots moved around the bed to the other side. Bilbo quickly moved away from that side. When the dwarf once more went to the floor to try and grab him he was angered again to realize he couldn’t reach. The dwarf glared at Bilbo and then climbed on top of the bed. 

Bilbo moved back to the center and waited. When the dwarf dropped to the floor with a triumphant cry, Bilbo quickly moved away from the reaching hand. The dwarf growled something in frustration and stood. He went to the door, opened it, and yelled. Then Bilbo watched as two more pairs of boots came into the room. Bilbo could hear the dwarves whispering. He wondered if they realized that he didn’t understand their language anyways. 

Bilbo felt his breath catch in his throat as boots went on both sides of the bed and one at the front. Instead of having multiple hands reach for him like he expected, the bed was lifted up. Bilbo watched in horror as the dwarf who had been trying to grab him stood triumphant with a smirk on his face. The dwarf ducked under the bed to grab Bilbo and drag him out from the bed. The bed was placed back down and Bilbo found his arm roughly held onto. 

He was dragged out of the room and physically shoved down into a chair at one of the tables on the outskirts of the merriment. The dwarf holding onto him sat next to him. He even slid his chair over which made Bilbo uncomfortable due to the invasion of his personal space. The large dwarf with markings instead of hair on his head had trailed after them with the plate of food that was meant for Bilbo earlier. The plate was set in front of Bilbo and the larger dwarf left them. 

Bilbo tried to ignore the fact that most of the dwarves were now paying more attention to him than to their celebration. He didn’t dare eat though. His stomach was in knots and he wasn’t sure he could keep the food down. His dwarf captor didn’t seem to think of that as he pushed the plate meaningfully towards Bilbo. If the hobbits of the Shire had seen Bilbo push the plate back away from him they would have gone crazy with gossip. 

The dwarf yelled something again and Bilbo winced at the volume. An older dwarf walked over to them. Bilbo only assumed this dwarf was older since he had gray hair on his head and for his beard. He also had the oddest item that he kept pressed to his ear. The dwarves talked for a moment then gestured to Bilbo. That made him nervous, especially when the older dwarf went behind him and began to touch his head. The dwarf’s fingers were gentle but Bilbo still yelped when he touched an especially sore spot.

More was said that he didn’t understand but a bowl of soup replaced his plate of food. That looked much more appetizing to his stomach. Bilbo decided that he would risk it, as soon as the dwarf finished poking around with his head. 

While Bilbo ate, the two dwarves talked and Bilbo could finally take the time to inspect his captor. From the way that other dwarves were staring or answered him so quickly, Bilbo suspected that his captor was the leader or at least held authority in their group. He had long, black hair streaked with silver, showing that he wasn’t young nor was he old. He also had a braided beard down past his chest and decorated with shiny beads. The dwarf was also dressed in elaborate armor and thick furs despite it almost being the summer season.

He also had a lovely pair of blue eyes that Bilbo only then noticed were staring right back at him. Bilbo yelped into his soup as he startled. Bilbo scowled and wiped at his face but he really wished for a handkerchief at the moment. The dwarf placed a heavy hand on his shoulder to gain his attention back. He spoke very slowly and carefully to Bilbo. It did nothing to help him understand the language considering it was still amongst the first time hearing it.

“Yes, I’m sure that’s nice and all but I do believe we’re going to have a communication problem.” Bilbo spoke just as slowly back to the dwarf, gaining a bit of enjoyment in watching someone else look confused.

The dwarf seemed to realize their problem and instead used a hand to smack his own chest. “Thorin.” He stated. Bilbo stared at him curiously and the dwarf repeated the action and word then again splitting it into syllables. “Thorin. Thor-in.”

Then the dwarf pointed at Bilbo. “Thor-in?” Bilbo hesitantly repeated and earned a stunning smile from his captor. “Thorin.” He stated more confidently and received a head nod. Bilbo still didn’t know if that word was the dwarven word for “Master” or “Leader” but it was what this dwarf preferred to be called by.

Thorin then placed a hand on Bilbo’s chest which made Bilbo freeze at the touch. But Bilbo thought he understood what was being asked of him. “Bilbo. Bil-bo.” He would leave the surname off. Perhaps without it they wouldn’t be able to ransom him back to his estranged relatives. Not like that side of the family would even pay for him.

“Bilbo,” Thorin stated calmly and held his arm out in front of Bilbo expectantly. 

Frowning, Bilbo repeated the action and was surprised when his arm was suddenly seized by the forearm and squeezed before being released. Even more surprising was that the dwarf stood up and suddenly slammed his hands against the table, silencing the room.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Thorin looked around the room, making sure that he had everyone’s attention before he announced his decision. “The hobbit, Bilbo, is under my protection. He will travel with us to Erebor and will be taught our ways. When he is able, I would have him agree to a commitment of courtship with me. Despite his lack of understanding, our courtship will unofficially begin today. You will treat him with the amount of respect that any future consort of the Crowned Prince Under the Mountain would receive.”

He then grabbed the hobbit’s arm and hauled him to his feet to declare that his announcement was finished. His group of dwarrows erupted into loud cheers and cries of celebration. Apparently, Bilbo didn’t know what to make of this reaction but his first instinct was to grab onto Thorin for protection. Thorin smiled at the sight. He knew Bilbo had a good head on his shoulders. Even though it had been irritating to get the hobbit out from under the bed, Thorin thought it spoke well of Bilbo. The fact that Bilbo had initially tried to hide after waking in a strange room assured Thorin that Bilbo was clever.

Watching the hobbit rest while he had been unconscious, Thorin had realized how comely the creature was. Aside from his attractiveness, Bilbo had proved in battle to be a respectable shield-brother. He was also a brave warrior for saving Thorin’s life. Bilbo had already been able to understand Thorin’s name and give his own. Thorin suspected that Bilbo would be smart enough to learn the common tongue without too much trouble.

Speaking of trouble, Thorin could already see Dwalin and Balin making their way through the celebrating dwarrows towards him. Thorin held a hand up to the both of them. “I am not changing my mind or declaration no matter what you might say.”

“He doesn’t even understand what’s going on.” Balin still protested.

“That is why I will not hold him to the agreement until he does and wishes to return the courtship.” Thorin remained unmoved from his decision. He then looked around the celebrating room and motioned for them to follow him. Still holding onto Bilbo, they returned to the small bedroom they had rented out to aid Bilbo’s rest. 

“I saved his life during the attack and then he turned around and saved my life.” Thorin admitted. Balin’s eyes widened and Dwalin muttered a curse as Thorin continued. “I doubt he knows the significance of those actions to our culture, but I will see it through until he tells me otherwise.”

Balin sighed heavily. “Well, you two are already bonded then. I suppose your announcement can’t be too damaging.” Balin gave the hobbit a quick, cursory glance. “And he would look more appealing in your colors. Of course he’ll have to take lessons once we’re back in Erebor.”

“I was hoping someone could start giving him language lessons while we traveled.” Thorin suggested and suddenly the door opened and his excited nephews hurried in.

“Let us teach him, uncle!” Kili shouted with his excitement as Fili closed the door. “After all, it would be a wonderful chance to bond with our future uncle-in-law.”

“You two?” Dwalin snorted. “I wouldn’t trust the two of you to teach him anything except profanities.”

“We wouldn’t do that.” Fili protested.

“I’d rather leave Bilbo in more capable hands, boys, as in an actual teacher.” Thorin persuaded. 

“Give us a chance, uncle!” Kili rushed up to Bilbo, who was still trying to partially hide behind Thorin due to all the confusion and noise. He smiled widely at Bilbo and pressed a hand to Bilbo’s chest. “Bilbo,” and then touched his own chest. “Kili.”

Bilbo looked around as everyone watched him expectantly and repeated, “Kili.”

“See, I’m a natural teacher.” Kili claimed joyfully.

Thorin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I taught him my name in the same fashion already, Kili.”

Kili frowned as he realized his uncle wasn’t impressed. He turned towards the bed and tapped the wooden frame and then ran his hands over the sheets. “Bed. Bed. This is a bed.”

“Bed,” Bilbo once more repeated.

“Good,” Kili grinned triumphantly.

Thorin sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “I suppose, for a basic introduction of vocabulary, the two of you couldn’t hurt to be his teachers.” Kili and Fili shared smiles. 

“And to think we didn’t even have to use our blackmail material.” Kili put his hands smugly in his coat pockets.

Thorin froze and turned a cold expression onto Fili. “It was nothing serious, uncle. Only that if we were unfairly not allowed to bond with our new uncle-in-law then we might happen to complain to mother. But you know when we whine to mother she needs all the details. As her good sons we would tell her everything even if you didn’t tell everyone that you and Bilbo are already Battle-Bonded.” 

“That information is not to leave this room until I say so.” Thorin growled, turning from one nephew to the other. “I should have Dwalin box your eavesdropping ears, you little goblins.”

“The secret is safe with us, uncle, we swear.” Fili rushed to vow. 

“Besides, you shouldn’t say such cruel words to your loved ones, uncle. You’ll give Uncle Bilbo the wrong impression.” Kili pointed out as Bilbo looked around at the dwarrows with a worried expression. Thorin was beginning to suspect that this confused look might become Bilbo’s default expression. At least until he came to understand the dwarven race.

“Leave.” Thorin growled, watching smugly when both boys bid him good-night and quickly left. He turned to his cousins. “I must ask you two also to now take your leave of me tonight. Bilbo needs more rest to ensure that his head will be fine for travel; Oin’s orders.”

“Rest well then,” Balin bowed with a small smile.

Dwalin stopped at the door to turn over his shoulder and smirk. “Just because you’re courting now, try not to frighten him off the first night.” 

“On the morrow, Dwalin.” Thorin snarled.

“On the morrow.” Dwalin chuckled as he closed the door. 

Sighing, Thorin then turned all his attention to Bilbo who, indeed, did look a little worse for wear. He settled a hand on Bilbo’s back and rubbed it in a soothing manner. He was trying to offer physical comfort to the hobbit since he knew words were useless at that point. Bilbo offered him a tiny smile even though he felt tense and Thorin returned the smile. Then he began to prepare for sleep. 

He took off his heaviest layer and armor. He knew he was safe with Bilbo. After all, Bilbo was weaponless. Thorin had packed his small sword safely with Thorin’s own sword and the oakenshield he was known for. Thorin then removed his boots and the clasps in the back of his hair. The beads never bothered him in his sleep since they were not as bulky as the clasps often were. 

When he turned back, he found that Bilbo was staring at him. Thorin realized that he had unintentionally stripped in front of his newly declared betrothed. Smiling gently, Thorin pointed to the bed. “Bed,” he stated and watched as Bilbo hesitantly walked over to the bed. Perhaps Fili and Kili would end up being more help than harm after all if they could help Bilbo gain a basic grasp on their language. 

Thorin blew out the candles in the room and crawled into the bed. He frowned as he realized that Bilbo was still just standing beside the bed. “Bilbo, bed,” he stated and moved to maneuver the hobbit into the large bed. At first Thorin had been irritated that this inn only had man sized rooms. But now as he was lying in the large bed, he supposed there were some advantages to man sized things. 

Except that Bilbo was currently shaking in the large bed. Thorin became concerned as he pulled the tiny hobbit into his arms. At first he thought that Bilbo was merely cold but even after offering his body heat, Bilbo continued to shake. He even released a small broken sound that made Thorin’s heart ache to hear it. But this was not the first time Thorin had ever seen these reactions. They were quite common in soldiers new to the sight of battles and death. 

Wrapping his arms around the hobbit, Thorin gently whispered, “Hush, Bilbo, you are alright now. Nothing will harm you. I will protect you.” He knew his words couldn’t help but he hoped that his tone of voice could. He wondered if Bilbo had properly mourned for his fallen kin and doubt that he had. 

Closing his eyes, Thorin began to softly sing the traditional dwarven song for after a comrade fallen in battle. Usually, the song brought tears but this particular time it seemed to only help Bilbo stop from shaking and drift into sleep. By the time Thorin had finished the song, Bilbo was already breathing steadily in slumber. 

Smiling, Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead and settled himself to follow after his hobbit in rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want anyone to get confused about this chapter. Words in italics are words that Bilbo doesn’t understand since the first part is in his pov. The other words are the words he was taught so far so he still doesn’t actually understand what is being said all too well, such as thinking the word ‘to’ is ‘two’ and so on.

Bilbo had spent over a week with the dwarves so far. He came to realize that there was no immediate harm to befall him. That made him a little more at ease while he traveled with the dwarves, even if riding a pony made him a little uneasy. He was still very confused about what was going on and why he was taken by the dwarves, but he at least knew that he was the only hobbit taken. He was also getting more confused about his captor.

The first night had to be the most confusing. Once Thorin had dismissed the other dwarves and started undressing, Bilbo had felt his pulse race and his knees go weak, especially when he was ordered to bed. Bilbo had suspected the worst of the situation, that he had become a slave to the dwarf and even scarier, a bed slave. When Thorin had tugged him into bed to him, Bilbo’s body couldn’t stop shaking. But Bilbo wasn’t forced or harmed. In fact, Thorin had started to comfort him and even sung Bilbo to sleep. It hadn’t been a familiar lullaby, but Thorin had a soothing voice to listen to.

Even odder was that, when they had left the inn the next day, the other dwarves kept bowing to Bilbo. He felt uncomfortable at the attention, but hadn't thought much of it. Not since he was then hauled onto a pony and forced to ride next to Thorin for the day. It had been reassuring to have Thorin nearby. Bilbo's fears had come true and he had almost fallen off the horse. Luckily Thorin had been there to catch him and right him on his saddle. 

Thorin had continued to act like Bilbo’s shadow ever since. He ensured that Bilbo ate all his meals, constantly offered his water skin, and even got Bilbo a sleeping mat near the fire. As if the warmth of the fire wasn’t enough to appease Thorin that Bilbo would be comfortable while sleeping, Thorin shared his own mat and blankets with Bilbo. He would often cuddle up to him and stroke his fingers through Bilbo’s hair at night until he fell asleep. 

Bilbo had thought Thorin would have passed those duties off to another, perhaps the two dwarves named Fili and Kili. The pair had already found it amusing to point to things and say a word for Bilbo to repeat. It wasn’t the most useful way to learn their language. But Bilbo could at least communicate “food, water, fire, bed” and some other common words from their help. It was easier for Bilbo to pick up common sentences and words by listening to the dwarves talk amongst themselves with an idea of what they were talking about. 

Despite Fili and Kili taking up most of their riding time with him, Thorin was always the one to help Bilbo off of his pony. In fact, Bilbo’s realized that dwarves must be a very tactile race for Thorin was always touching Bilbo. Thorin's hands on him were a near constant occurrence. Bilbo excused the constant fingers in his hair as a fascination about his curls. He had yet to see a dwarf with curly hair so it was understandable that Thorin would be interested.

Thorin would place a hand on Bilbo’s back to get his attention to point out something or another. He would touch Bilbo’s cheek so that Bilbo could see that Thorin was slowly saying words to him. Bilbo could only nod or shake his head to try and show that he still didn’t understand what Thorin was trying to communicate. When Thorin walked around their nightly made camps, he would grab Bilbo’s hand and lead him around. It was annoying but Bilbo had learned how to greet someone that way since every dwarf Thorin stopped to talk to would greet him first. The repetition had helped.

It took Bilbo a week but it was while riding in between Fili and Kili that Bilbo realized why Thorin kept giving him such special attention. Thorin thought of him as a child! Singing lullabies to him, soothing him with cuddles at night, making sure he ate and drank enough, leading him around camp so not to get lost; it all made perfect sense. 

Bilbo didn’t know if he should feel amused or annoyed. He supposed, compared to the dwarves, he did look like a child. Technically, even by Shire standings he was a child still although he would be more of a young adult. Luckily for Bilbo, Fili and Kili were attempting to teach him numbers that day by counting on their fingers over and over again. Bilbo didn’t know if dwarves counted the years since their birth as their age but he was going to attempt to explain.

“…one hundred forty eight, one hundred forty nine, and one hundred fifty .” Bilbo finished repeating once more, using all thirty of their fingers between the three of them back and forth.

“Good, Bilbo.” Fili praised. Bilbo found the praise a little freely given considering how easy dwarven numbers were. Learning how to count in Sindarin had been difficult and yet he had taught himself and gotten no praise for it. 

Bilbo held out his hands to the two of them as a signal that he was trying to gather his thoughts before speaking. “Bilbo are thirty.” He attempted and when he saw the two of them frown slightly, he tried a different common word. “Bilbo is thirty.”

“Oh!” Kili grinned wide and grabbed his water skin. “Thirsty, Bilbo is thirsty. Water for Bilbo,” he offered.

Bilbo shook his head. “I am thirty, no thirsty, I no need water. I am thirty, no twenty nine, no thirty one, Bilbo is thirty.” 

Fili was usually able to understand Bilbo’s attempts at forming sentences better than Kili. This time was no exception as he spoke to Kili. “I _think_ Bilbo _is trying_ two _say_ he is thirty _years old,_ Kili.”

“No, Bilbo _can’t be_ thirty _or else he’d be a child_ , Fili.” Kili quickly shook his head. 

“ _Maybe_ he is _a child._ We need two _tell uncle about this._ ” Fili kicked his horse slightly and rode ahead to where Thorin was riding beside Dwalin. 

Bilbo didn’t exactly understand what Kili and Fili were trying to say to each other about his little announcement. He didn't think they understood though, since Kili was frowning at him. When Fili and Thorin came up beside him, Bilbo smiled.

“Hello good evening, Thorin.” Bilbo greeted like he had learned. Thorin’s offered his usual smile and Bilbo always felt like Thorin was proud of him for learning a proper greeting by himself.

“ _Uncle,_ Bilbo _says that_ he is thirty _years old_.” Kili whispered across from Bilbo to Thorin and Thorin’s smile dropped from his face.

“I know, Fili _informed me and until we stop and can sort this out,_ I _want_ no _more talk of this_ four _now_.” Thorin stated quietly, looking around at the dwarves in front and behind them. They remained silent until Balin at the front shouted for a rest to set up camp for the night.

Thorin helped Bilbo off of his pony as usual and then grabbed his hand to lead him off towards Balin. Fili and Kili followed behind, whispering to each other. Thorin whispered something to Balin and Bilbo watched as Balin’s eyes went wide. The older dwarf looked at Bilbo suspiciously. 

What happened next, Bilbo couldn’t even begin to understand. Balin began drawing in the dirt and was making Fili, Kili, and Thorin stand strategically near the drawings. Balin pointed out his drawings to Bilbo and Bilbo laughed to see what Balin had drawn. There looked to be a small being in a diaper and then an odd shape with writing on it. Fili and Kili stood a little away from the baby. There was space and then Thorin stood, with more space before Balin stood before the odd shape with writing.

Bilbo stared at the dwarves as though they were insane. Then, even odder Kili stated as he gestured to himself, “I am sixty eight years old.” 

“I am seventy five years.” Fili stated with a hand to his chest.

“I am one hundred eighty four years old.” Thorin continued.

Then Balin finished by saying with a smile, “I am two hundred three years old.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened significantly. “Two hundred three?” 

Balin chuckled and nodded. He clapped Thorin on the back. “I _told_ you hobbits _are like men in aging._ Bilbo _might still be considered an adult_ two _his people._ ”

“Bilbo,” Thorin looked at him. “Bilbo is thirty years old?” Thorin asked slowly. Nodding, Bilbo confirmed Thorin’s words. Thorin frowned and pointed at the drawing of a baby and then pointed at Kili, Fili, himself, and Balin before asking. “Where is Bilbo?”

Bilbo stared at the four dwarves. He had suspicions that he was considered older than Fili and Kili. At least, he considered them to be mischievous tweens since that’s how he saw them behave. He stepped between Fili and Thorin with a shrug. “Bilbo is wrong, good, no, yes?” And then he shrugged again but it at least brought a smile back onto Thorin’s face and Fili and Kili began to excitedly talk with each other.

Thorin clapped Bilbo gently on the back and it seemed that whatever had happened was fixed. Bilbo just smiled at everyone as he was led over to sit next to Balin and Thorin as they talked. Still, Bilbo was glad that they finally understood that he wasn’t a child. Maybe now Thorin would stop treating him like one. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They were only ten days out from entering Mirkwood when their company ran into a group of orcs and wargs. Thorin knew that these orcs had not planned or organized this attack well. It had to have been an act of desperation for food or supplies that made the much smaller group attack them. But when orcs became desperate it only made them more dangerous. 

Quickly shouting out a battle formation in Khuzdul, Thorin went through his pack to retrieve Bilbo’s sword. He had confiscated it on the first day and feared that Bilbo would act out of fear or confusion. But it was better for Bilbo to be armed than not against an orc pack.

Thorin watched proudly as three orcs toppled off their wargs with arrows protruding from their necks. Kili’s aim was as sharp as ever and getting better each battle. The first line of dwarrows jumped off of their ponies to greet the wargs and orcs with axes and battle hammers. 

Thorin continued to shout out above the sounds of battle even as he ran to Bilbo’s side. He was pleased to see Balin and three other dwarves had already made a protective circle around the weaponless hobbit. Bilbo, for his credit, was trying to conceal the obvious fear that he felt at seeing orcs once more. When Thorin thrust his sheathed sword at him, Bilbo was quick to release the bright glowing blade with a practiced ease. He dropped the sheath to the ground for now. 

Nodding to Balin and instructing him to stay close to Bilbo, Thorin turned to head back out towards the battle front. He needed to ensure that their ponies and supplies remained secure from the orcs.

“Bilbo!” Balin’s shout had Thorin halting immediately and he felt something collide into his back. Turning around, Thorin found Bilbo directly behind him. Bilbo gripped his sword and stared at Thorin before looking at Balin who had caught up to them.

“Bilbo, here with Balin.” Thorin quickly tried to instruct.

Bilbo’s eyes narrowed as he looked between Thorin and Balin before shaking his head. “Bilbo and Thorin,” then he thrust his sword out towards the battle. “I am with Thorin.”

“Bilbo, here with Balin.” Thorin repeated with a heavy hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo glared but Thorin would rather have Bilbo angry with him and safe than see him harmed again by orcs. Thorin took a cautious step away to see if Bilbo would try to follow and then turned to race into battle aside his dwarrows. 

This battle wouldn’t last long; they already had most of the orcs and wargs drying in their blood on the ground. But Thorin felt his mind wandering from the fight, constantly worrying on the state of Bilbo’s safety. As his sword tore through one orc, he failed to see the other behind him before his blade had already sliced across his arm. His scream had not even left his mouth before Dwalin’s axe had buried in the orc’s spine. 

Thorin nodded his head in gratitude but Dwalin shot him a look. It was only moments later that the dwarrows voices’ rose in victory over the fallen orcs. It had been a shortly lived battle and none had been marked deeply enough to cause worry. They had truly been fortunate that the orc group hadn’t been as large as they usually fought.

“What was your problem?” Dwalin asked Thorin as he returned his axes to his back. “You should have seen that orc behind you.”

“My mind had wandered from the battle.” Thorin admitted as he ran his sword off on a piece of cloth, wiping it clean from the black blood of orcs. 

“You know that is a dangerous feat.” Dwalin grunted. “What drew your mind?”

Thorin opened his mouth to speak only for a shout to interrupt. “Thorin!” Bilbo came running towards them and Dwalin snorted as he smacked Thorin’s shoulder knowingly. Thorin smiled despite it and sheathed his sword as Bilbo approached. Holding his arms out in welcome, Thorin’s smile dropped from his face as Bilbo reached for Thorin’s arm with a worried noise.

Bilbo cautiously looked at Thorin’s arm and Thorin realized that he was still bleeding from the orc’s attack. Thorin placed a hand reassuringly over one of Bilbo’s and squeezed it. “Bilbo, I am good.”

Bilbo met Thorin’s gaze with a watery one and Thorin frowned to see the tears. Shaking his head, Bilbo scrubbed at his eyes and revealed an expression of anger. “No, Thorin is stupid.” 

“Fili and Kili have taught him well,” Dwalin laughed beside Thorin but he paid his companion no attention. Thorin brought his other hand up to run through Bilbo’s fingers and tug him closer.

“Bilbo, I am good.” He repeated with another smile which he hoped looked reassuring. Bilbo only nodded his head and inhaled a shaky breath to collect himself. Thorin kissed Bilbo’s forehead, his mouth lingering on Bilbo’s skin. 

Oin cleared his throat and Thorin sighed as he moved away from Bilbo to allow the healer to look his arm over. Oin used one of his ointments to clean the wound out and then slathered another over the cut before wrapping it. Bilbo stayed close to Thorin, even when they were once more riding their ponies. Fili and Kili complained about Bilbo ignoring them as they rode. Thorin felt that he couldn’t care for his nephews’ whines with Bilbo’s attention so focused on him.

When they stopped that night for camp, Bilbo was by his side constantly. He would lift Thorin’s bandaged arm to check and ensure that blood was not seeping through. He kept asking if Thorin was good and Thorin would reassure him that he was fine. That night when they laid together for sleep, it was Bilbo who carded his fingers gently through Thorin’s hair. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bilbo was still irritated with Thorin for being so reckless during the battle. Bilbo knew that he wasn’t the best fighter or warrior, especially compared to the dwarves. After all, he had only just begun sword lessons with the elves of Rivendell before his parents and he departed for the Shire. But he had saved Thorin’s life before and he would have felt better knowing that he was there to protect Thorin again.

Then Thorin acted as though getting wounded in a fight against orcs was nothing to worry about. As though getting stabbed in the arm wasn’t anything serious. Although that wound could have just as easily been a stab through his stomach or chest. An orc could have stabbed straight through Thorin and Bilbo wouldn’t have been able to do anything to prevent it. He would have been forced to watch Thorin die just as he had watched his father die and his mother die. 

“Bilbo,” Fili’s voice brought Bilbo out of his thoughts. Bilbo was quick to swipe a hand over his face to erase the tears he hadn’t noticed had started.

Bilbo looked from Fili to Kili as the two pulled up on their ponies aside him. Their group had become quieter ever since they entered a large, wooden area. Bilbo understood the solemn mood since the forest had made him ride closer to the few dwarves that he trusted. Now Bilbo saw that they had actually stopped on the winding, long path due to a new group.

As Bilbo strained his neck slightly to see over the others before him, he realized that the new group that had halted them was a group of elves. Bilbo’s eyes widened and he quickly got off of his pony to make his way easier up to the front. “Bilbo!” He ignored Fili and Kili’s cries after him as he made it to where Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin were meeting and talking with the elves. They stopped at hearing him approach and the elves took an interest in him as well.

“Forgive my interruption,” Bilbo began in Sindarin as he addressed the blond elf that stood before the others. He looked similar to Lord Elrond’s daughter’s age so he assumed this elf to still be considered rather young in elven terms. “But I have been traveling with this group of dwarves for quite some time and unable to actually communicate due to our language barriers.”

“You speak Sindarin well for one who is not an elf. Even these dwarves do not bother to learn our language. I am Legolas, Prince of these woods.” Legolas presented with a small bow as Thorin’s eyes widened and looked between the two.

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service, Prince Legolas. You are well met.” Bilbo returned the bow but made sure it was low and proper. “If you do not mind me asking, Prince Legolas, do you know these dwarves well?”

“I would say that I know them well enough. What do you wish to ask me about them?” The prince asked.

Bilbo licked his lips slightly as he looked from Thorin’s gaze to Legolas’. “I have been treated very well by this group. They have done me no harm. Yet I do not know where we travel to and if I will continue to be taken care of. I worry that these dwarves may not have good intentions for me. But only because I have heard of dwarves selling hobbits like myself into slavery.”

“Slavery?” Legolas’ eyes went wide with shock at the word. “I can assure you, Bilbo Baggins, that you have no reason to fear such a fate from these dwarves. Although, I do not know what reasons they have for you to travel with them.” Legolas switched to the common tongue to address Thorin. Bilbo only caught a few words that he knew but none that alluded to what was actually being said.

Legolas addressed Bilbo again with a smile. “My people and I are here as representatives in my father’s name to lead your group the rest of the way out of our kingdom. Would you converse with me as we traveled, Bilbo Baggins?”

“I would be honored to do so, Prince Legolas.” Bilbo smiled brightly. Apparently the rest of the way out of the forest was only a handful of hours more but Bilbo enjoyed his time talking with Prince Legolas. He explained about his upbringing in Rivendell and the two both agreed upon the wonder that the last Homely Home is. Legolas was helpful to inform Bilbo that he was only two days ride away from reaching the dwarves’ destination of Erebor. Bilbo asked about Legolas’ own upbringing in such a forest. Legolas informed Bilbo how his realm was once the Greenwood even though it was now referred to as Mirkwood by most.

Bilbo was honestly sad to see the end of the solemn woods since he knew he had to say goodbye to Legolas. But perhaps getting out of the woods would be good. After all, it meant Bilbo only had two days of travel left before reaching Erebor, Thorin’s home. Thorin would have to stop glaring at Bilbo by then, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because this is a happy AU, Thorin’s family is mostly all still alive. His father is still king, although very old. Dis is happily married to an OC that I made Bifur’s brother because Bifur couldn’t be the only dwarf in the company without a brother and I want the Ur family to be somehow related to the royal family just like the rest of the company. Also, Bifur doesn’t have an axe in his head. Then I had fun making up Frerin’s personality. Also, unlike how I usually end one scene before switching pov, the first part starts from Thorin’s pov and then changes into Bilbo’s without ending the scene.

Thorin had been glad to leave the company of elves for more than the usual unpleasantness he felt around elves. He found that he only had gained an additional reason to despise the tall, leaf-eating beings; they could actually communicate with his betrothed. He didn’t have anything against Bilbo making friends. But watching Bilbo talk with another for hours while he could only work through a few sentences with the hobbit was very distressing for Thorin.

Now he found himself gladden once more upon hearing the drums and trumpets of their return. A large group had gathered around the gate as there usually was when they returned from hunting orcs. Most of the dwarrows that were relatives to the brave group that traveled with him always waited eagerly for their arrival. He could spy the rest of his family also waiting for them.

Thorin helped Bilbo off of his pony before he headed over to greet his family. Fili and Kili had already rushed away from their ponies and were embraced in their mother’s and father’s arms. Thorin nodded at Bifil over Fili’s shoulder. A smile spread over the dwarf’s face for bringing back his beloved sons no worse for wear. Dis was too busy smothering kisses over Kili’s face despite the lad’s protests to even acknowledge Thorin. He expected no less from his sister. 

Instead, he reached Frerin and knocked heads together before pulling his brother in for a brief hug with a hard clap to his back. “Have you sent the people into a revolt against the crown yet?”

“I had that planned for next week actually but you returned swifter than I expected.” Frerin grinned widely. “I’ll just be glad to give you back your responsibilities and return to my own agenda.”

“I’m sure the bars and dams have been glad for the break from you, brother.” Thorin smirked.

Frerin pressed a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Thorin, and after I’ve been taking such good care of your seat next to father. Well, you can forget about me surrogating for you next time you wish to leave Erebor to fight the good fight. Instead, I think I’ll be the one to--”

“Your uncle is betrothed?” Dis screamed as she locked her bewildered gaze onto Thorin. Thorin felt his shoulders tensing already as he knew Dis had attracted too much attention with her outburst. Well, Thorin supposed that he never was going to keep Bilbo a secret. Getting the news out one way or another would be efficient for his purposes.

Frerin raised an eyebrow as he looked from Thorin to Bilbo who had been watching their interactions from Thorin’s side. “I wasn’t going to ask right away what that creature was but now I just have to know.”  
Dis stormed over to them with Fili and Kili looking nervous behind her. Bifil was smiling good naturedly as he often did when faced with what should be a royal scandal. Before Dis opened her mouth, Thorin put a hand up. “Anything you have to say will make no difference to me, sister. Bilbo and I were Battle-Bonded. I took it the next step already to declare my intentions of courtship since he proved himself worthy.”

Dis’ eyes went wide as she looked at Bilbo. “That tiny creature saved your life?”

“Technically, I saved his life first.” Thorin emphasized. “It was my decision on whether or not to stop all notions towards the Bond but Bilbo has slowly won my heart’s attention.” Thorin gripped Bilbo’s hand and squeezed it softly with a smile that Bilbo hesitantly returned.

“Glad to see all this worldly traveling hasn’t given you any brains to use yet. No it’s a much better idea to go with the Bond and ensure a courtship to such a creature than to simply offer gold or jewels.” Dis crossed her arms over her chest with a huff and turned narrowed eyes on her sons. “If either of you ever think of returning betrothed to such a tiny creature I will beat you over the head with your father’s hammer.”

“Come now, Dis, that isn’t any way to treat your future Queen.” Frerin attempted to placate her.

“Bilbo is male.” Thorin narrowed his eyes.

“Really? I thought for sure he looked like a little lass. He’s certainly comely enough to be one what with those golden curls and such beautiful eyes.” Frerin grinned as he reached out to grab Bilbo’s hand and press a kiss over Bilbo’s knuckles. “Frerin, son of Thrain, Prince under the Mountain and your soon-to-be brother in law. It’s lovely to meet you, Bilbo.”

Bilbo snatched his hand back with another hesitant smile as he looked from Thorin to Frerin before clearing his throat. He bowed properly and then smiled pleasantly. “Hello, good evening, I am Bilbo, at your service.”

Dis frowned. “It’s barely past midday.” 

“He has only just begun to learn our language, Dis.” Thorin scolded her before smiling at Bilbo. “Very good, Bilbo. He picked up the greeting all on his own, I’ll have you know.”

“I guess introducing ourselves at this point wouldn’t be too helpful then if he won’t understand who we are.” Dis continued to frown as she observed Bilbo.

“We were helping to teach him, ma.” Kili grinned.

“Although, we probably should have tried to teach him a better introduction than just repeating his name and ‘at your service’ for first impressions,” Fili pondered as he shrugged his shoulders. “I suppose that’ll be Ori’s job now.”

“Ori?” Thorin frowned. “Why would Ori be in charge of teaching Bilbo? I was hoping to get one of the academics from the library.”

“But Ori knows Sindarin just like Bilbo does. If they at least can speak one language with each other than surely Ori will be able to translate for Bilbo as well as teach him.” Fili pointed out. 

Thorin considered the idea for a moment before he realized it was actually a logical idea. “Ori can’t possibly be a worse teacher than you two.” He commented with a smirk as his nephews cried out indignantly at the insult. “Could someone fetch Ori so he can be Bilbo’s translator until Bilbo knows the language better?”

“He’s already here.” Kili pointed towards the crowd where Ori could be seen standing next to his oldest brother and talking with Dwalin and Balin. “I’ll go get him.” And before Thorin could say otherwise Kili was running off towards Ori yelling out the other dwarf’s name.

“Subtly doesn’t run in the family on either side.” Bifil smiled at his son’s antics.

“What are you talking about? I’m plenty subtle.” Frerin argued with a wide smile even as Dis snorted and rolled her eyes.

“You have need of me, Prince Thorin?” Ori asked with a bow as he approached with Kili. 

“Yes, Ori, you could help a large problem I’ve been having with Bilbo here.” Thorin’s hand went to Bilbo’s back to usher him slightly towards Ori. “He doesn’t know the common tongue but he somehow does know Sindarin. He’s bright and already has picked up some basic sayings and words in the common tongue. I hoped that you could help speed up the process and also act as a translator.”

“I would be honored to help your betrothed.” Ori smiled widely even as Thorin shot a look at Kili. 

“Subtle.” Bifil murmured behind Thorin.

Ori bowed to Bilbo and introduced himself in Sindarin. Bilbo’s eyes widened slightly but he smiled widely and returned the introduction. “I didn’t know dwarves could speak the language of the elves.”

“We tend not to which is why I’m the only one in the mountain who can.” Ori confessed. “We speak the common language which all elves, dwarves, and men know. It is what you have heard the others speaking and teaching you. I am to help you continue to learn and also translate between you and Thorin.”

“That’s wonderful.” Bilbo looked excitedly between Ori and Thorin. “It’s been very difficult not being able to talk with him while we traveled. I’ve had many questions that I’ve wished to ask him but could I start with asking why I’ve traveled with them to Erebor?”

Ori translated the question for Thorin and then the answer to Bilbo with a smile. “Thorin hopes that you will find Erebor to your liking and will agree to make the mountain your home as part of his family.”

Bilbo had truly not expected that answer at all even though he had wondered what his fate was supposed to entail ever since Legolas ensured him that slavery was not in his future. Thorin wanting him to be part of his family explained why Thorin had constantly been taking care of Bilbo during their travel. But Bilbo supposed that his experiment with age wasn’t explained well enough if Thorin thought Bilbo was still young enough to be adopted.

The confusion that Bilbo felt must have shown on his face as Ori was quick to speak for Thorin. “But that is something that does not need to be addressed soon. Thorin wishes to introduce the rest of his family to you. Thorin’s brother, Frerin, his sister, Lady Dis, and her husband Bifil son of Aforn.” The dwarves all bowed when they heard Ori speak their name. “Lady Dis is mother of Fili and Kili.” Ori quickly added with his own words.

“They’re related?” Bilbo asked, pointing from Fili and Kili to Thorin. He pursed his lips. “I suppose the word ‘uncle’ that they keep calling Thorin isn’t a title then?”

“No that is the word for parent’s brother and in this case stands for mother’s brother as that is Thorin’s relation to Fili and Kili.” Ori explained.

“I suppose it’s a good thing I haven’t started referring to Thorin as ‘Uncle Thorin’ then.” Bilbo mused, making Ori chuckle before he translated for Thorin.

“Thorin will lead you to your new room now and I will be joining you at dinner to help translate throughout the meal.” Ori explained before he bowed and left them. 

Thorin took Bilbo’s hand as they wandered further into the mountain. It felt like their usual walks around the campsites. Only now Bilbo truly needed to be led or else he would find himself lost forever in the vast, deep mountain. Bilbo wasn’t even paying attention to their path. His neck craned up as he looked at the skilled carvings. Or he would smile and look at each new dwarf they passed. And there were so many new dwarves to watch. Dwarves in dresses, armor, with braids to their knees, with hair styles more elaborate than paintings, some carrying jewels, others carrying weapons, little dwarves, older dwarves, and all those in-between. 

Bilbo would have thought his staring to be rude except that the dwarves stared back at him. He imagined himself to be quite a sight to them as they were to him. 

He was lead into what appeared to be chambers of someone’s living space. Thorin displayed the room with a sweeping arm gesture. Bilbo supposed he was looking at Thorin’s living quarters. Bilbo looked around, his curiosity peaked. Thorin smiled at him before he went somewhere deeper into the chambers without trying to usher Bilbo with him.

Bilbo thought that was a clear invitation to snoop and explore then. He figured that the room they entered into was a main sitting room since it had a table with chairs as well as a cozy sitting area in front of a fire. There was a small kitchen connected to the left of that room. Bilbo found that the cabinets were mostly empty aside from one set of silverware and dishes. 

Eventually, Bilbo found himself inside the most glorious bedroom ever. Or perhaps he was just biased because of how soft, large, and comfortable the bed looked to him after spending so many weeks sleeping essentially on the ground.

He marveled at the large bed and debated if he should lie on it. He was rather filthy from their travels still. But he wasn’t sure where he could wash up yet and Thorin had left him to explore on his own. As Bilbo wandered out of the bedroom, he could hear faint splashing noises emanating from deeper within the chambers. He tentatively called out, “Thorin?”

“In here, Bilbo.” Thorin’s voice called back and Bilbo hesitantly went towards the noise. Moist, warm air assaulted him as he stepped into a huge bathroom with white marble tile on the floor and walls. Most central to the room was a large, sunken bath. To Bilbo, it looked large enough to fit five hobbits comfortably. 

Thorin was soaking unabashedly in the filled tub. He had sunk down until the water was gently lapping at his chin even as he leaned back with his head over the edge of the tub. His hair drifted on the surface of the water around him elegantly. His eyes were closed but he opened them as Bilbo walked into the room and he studied him with a smile.

“Come here,” Thorin gestured with his hands. Bilbo hesitated for a moment. They had bathed together as regularly as they could when they had come across a water source while traveling on the road. But this was not the same situation. This would be far different since there would only be the two of them. Of course, it would be more pleasant due to the water’s temperature and no rocks or who knew what else under the water. But this would be greatly intimate due to the atmosphere of the bathroom.

Bilbo swallowed as he fiddled with his clothes. It would be a lot harder to hide a sudden reaction too. It hadn’t happened many times, but Bilbo was still a growing lad and he had found that dwarves had very attractive bodies. The colder water of rivers had always helped him resolve his body. But being naked and in warm, soothing waters with an equally naked and wet Thorin wasn’t going to aid him in hiding anything.

Still, he undressed when Thorin continued to pointedly stare at him. He dipped a toe cautiously into the water only to smile at the warmth before climbing into the tub fully. He made sure to sit across from Thorin to give plenty of room. Thorin chuckled and gestured Bilbo to come towards him. “Come here,” he repeated and Bilbo moved a little closer. Thorin rolled his eyes and stood. Bilbo quickly averted his eyes before they followed the water trailing down from Thorin’s chest.

Thorin moved to sit directly next to Bilbo and gathered water in a small bowl. He tipped Bilbo’s head back to wet his hair. When his curls were sufficiently drenched, Thorin rubbed some sweetly smelling oil into his palms before massaging his fingers against Bilbo’s head. Bilbo allowed himself to relax with a soft hum of pleasure. The heat soaked into his sore body and eased the tension he had felt at finding himself brought to a dwarven mountain.

He was no longer worried about getting an erection. At this rate, he would only fear falling asleep and accidentally drowning. He didn’t realize that his eyes had drifted shut until Thorin was dumping water over his head again. Bilbo spluttered as some water ran over his face and he wiped at his eyes. Thorin murmured words softly to him which Bilbo chose to take as some form of apology. 

“You like the bath?” Thorin asked, gesturing to the water and the tub. 

Bilbo smiled with a nod as he situated himself and leaned back against the tiled floor. “Yes,” he closed his eyes happily, trusting Thorin to ensure that he wouldn’t drown. He wanted to soak and enjoy himself for a good while but Thorin nudged his knee gently before standing.

“Come,” Thorin instructed and pulled something from the bottom of the tub so that the water began to empty. Bilbo pouted up at Thorin but received no sympathy. “Come, it is time for dinner.” 

Thorin had taken far too much amusement in dressing Bilbo up in dwarven clothes. Bilbo didn’t bother to complain since no one would understand him. The clothes weren’t too bad and far much more pleasant than putting his traveling clothes back on. Still he would have to ask Ori about getting something lighter to wear since he already felt like he was smothered in furs.

Once more Bilbo held Thorin’s hand as they traveled through the mountain. Bilbo couldn’t recognize any of the hallways as being ones they had taken to arrive to the chambers. He was going to need a map or forever follow after Thorin like a lost duckling. 

They arrived in another elaborate chamber where a large table held piles of meats, fruits, breads, and all sorts of other appetizing dishes. Bilbo licked his lips at the delicious scents. He tried to move closer for a quick taste of something only for Thorin to chuckle and tug Bilbo back to his side.

“Dinner time?” Bilbo asked with a frown as he pointed at the table.

“Soon,” Thorin explained and Bilbo huffed unhappily. He made a mental note to inform Ori about how much food hobbits needed. He had been alright while traveling only because he had become used to eating slightly less while traveling with his parents. But now that there was plenty of food he certainly intended to go back to a regular hobbit diet. 

Ori peeked into the chamber and approached the two with a bow followed by Fili and a dwarf that Bilbo didn’t recognize. “That is Fili’s other uncle, Bifur brother of Bifil.” Bifur had more white in his hair than Bifil so Bilbo assumed he was Bifil’s older brother but didn’t bother to ask. 

“Is this meant to be a family meal?” Bilbo asked Ori in Sindarin.

“Breakfast is normally the family meal for us but Thorin wished for you to meet his immediate family now. You’ve already met a few of Thorin’s cousins, like Dwalin and my brother-in-law Balin. But there are many dwarrows that are of the line of Durin residing in Erebor. I myself already was of Durin’s line, although my brother’s marriage with Balin has brought us closer to the line now. When we begin our lessons I can help you with the family histories; they’re quite confusing.” Ori explained with a smile.

“Hobbits tend to have very large families as well. Every hobbit in the Shire is somehow connected to the other through marriage, blood, or history.” Bilbo replied. “Learning of Thorin’s family won’t be too hard a task for me.”

Ori relayed the information to Thorin and then asked, “Thorin wants to know if you have family that he had taken you from. Do you need to write a letter to assure your safety?”

Bilbo’s smile fell and he shook his head. “I have no one who would miss me or would be concerned about my leaving of the Shire.” Ori frowned as well as he translated and Thorin let go of Bilbo’s hand to wrap an arm around his waist and press a kiss into his cleaned curls. 

“Thorin is happy to know that there is no immediate need to travel back to the Shire then. He also hopes that he’ll be able to convince you to stay in Erebor with him then and someday call our mountain your home.” Ori’s smile had returned and so Bilbo smiled as well.

“I do believe that it might be an easy task to achieve. I have enjoyed the travel and I feel like I will have much to explore and learn here.” Bilbo watched as Thorin’s smile brightened significantly at hearing the confirmation. 

A trumpet interrupted their conversation as the door opened and in strode a dwarf with one eye and a large golden crown on his head. His hair was completely silver and he wore more gold and jewels than Bilbo had ever seen in his life. His arms opened wide as he walked towards Thorin and clasped his shoulders.

“It is wonderful to see my son returned safe and whole. We feast tonight knowing that my heir is once more back in his home and had successfully helped to rid the lands of more orc scum.” Ori translated for Bilbo as Bilbo watched. Thorin and his father embraced and then knocked their heads roughly together.

“Father, this is Bilbo, my betrothed. We are Battle-Bonded and I have found him worthy of courting.” Thorin introduced Bilbo with a warm hand pressed to Bilbo’s back. 

Bilbo bowed lowly. “Hello good evening, Bilbo, at your service.” 

The dwarf returned Bilbo’s bow although not as lowly and Ori translated. “Thrain, King Under the Mountain. I owe you gratitude for saving my son’s life and greet you to my kingdom. I am sure Thorin will make sure you are comfortable in our home.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened. “He’s a king?” He whispered to Ori and then stared at Thorin. “So Thorin is a prince?”

Ori chuckled with a nod and opened his mouth but at that moment the others arrived into the room.

“I’m starved, let’s eat!” Frerin declared loudly as he took a seat at the table. 

Bilbo sat between Thorin and Ori and was happily eating everything that Thorin put on his plate. Conversation flowed around him. He was able to understand a bit and asked Ori for help when he became confused. Generally he could keep up with listening to the conversations. He was glad to find out that Thorin and his dwarves hadn’t meant to attack the Shire. They had only ended up there at the right time to save it from orcs during their trip. He found it amusing to watch Thorin interact with his brother and sister. Fili and Kili were their usual selves but Bilbo now understood that they took greatly after their mother in their behavior. 

When he had asked Thorin for another piece of whatever meat had been put in a gravy sauce, he found that the table had fallen quiet and eyes were upon him.

“Thorin wants you to tell a bit about yourself since I’m here to translate. He still knows almost next to nothing about you.” Ori explained the sudden silence after Thorin’s words.

Bilbo smiled as he cut his meat into smaller pieces. “Well, I suppose I’m not an ordinary hobbit.” He began, and allowed a small pause for Ori to translate before he continued. “I’m like my mother in that way. She was never ordinary because she loved to travel so much and my father loved her so much that he traveled with her. The Baggins side of my family was quite surprised that my mother turned him into quite a Took. Everyone thought she would settle down into a proper Baggins’ lifestyle.

“My parents traveled between the Shire, home of the hobbits, and Rivendell due to my mother’s interest and friendship with the elves there. “ King Thrain mumbled something and Bilbo waited but Ori didn’t bother to translate so he continued. “I was even the first hobbit in quite a long time to be born outside of the Shire. My parents had tried to travel back to the Shire before my birth but I was unexpectedly early. My father told me that they had no shelter and had to deliver me under a tree. He claims that the tree glowed when I was born but mother only recalls an acorn falling onto her head which is why I have this necklace.”

Bilbo clutched at the acorn on the simple silver chain. “It’s my most precious gift given to me by my parents because I’ve always had it even if it really isn’t from a magic tree. But it always reminds me of my mother’s bravery and my father’s devotion.” Bilbo stopped when he realized that the others were staring at him with concern evident on their faces.

“Bilbo, are you alright?” Ori asked hesitantly. It was only when Bilbo blinked rapidly that he recognized that there were tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I,” Bilbo sobbed in his throat and shook his head. “I’m sorry but, they’re dead.” He tried to wipe at his eyes but it was all starting to come out now; all the thoughts that he had been trying so hard to keep at bay ever since his mother had died of illness and his father had been cut down before him. “They’re dead and I’m alone now. They were everything to me and now I’m alone and I.” Bilbo found his face suddenly pressed to a warm, soft shirt.

Thorin was whispering soothing words to him but Bilbo just bunched his hands into Thorin’s shirt and sobbed into his chest. He finally released the pent up sadness, confusion, worry, and fear. He was picked up and carried elsewhere but it was all a teary blur. 

“You can’t replace them,” Bilbo finally murmured, curled up on the same bed he had marveled at earlier. Thorin’s arms wrapped tightly around him in comfort and Thorin had begun to hum to him when Bilbo’s sobs fell to silence. “Even if you want to adopt me, you can’t ever replace my parents.” He looked up at Thorin and into his sympathetic eyes but knew that he couldn’t explain outside of Sindarin yet. 

Thorin simply pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead and ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to gently hum. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Thorin had worried when Bilbo had burst into tears at dinner the previous night. After having Ori help them talk Thorin’s worries were eased. He had reassured Bilbo that no one would try to replace his parents and that grieving for their lost lives was normal and healthy. He was rather glad that Bilbo had the chance to finally release his emotions and was no longer trying to keep them pent up. The rest of his family had understood as well once the situation had been explained.

Surprisingly enough, Thrain already gave Thorin his blessing to continue his courtship with Bilbo. Apparently, having seen the way Thorin took care of Bilbo and how much Bilbo trusted Thorin even without being able to fully communicate with him assured Thrain. Thorin had found someone who could be a good match for him.

Having a translator around was a wonderful idea though. Thorin found out that Bilbo loved to read and learn during his spare time. That was great since he had much to learn about Erebor and the dwarven race. He also found out other things that Thorin had often found himself wondering. Little facts like Bilbo’s favorite colors were green and blue, he loved falling asleep to the sound of thunder, he had a sweet tooth, and he wanted to write a book.

They might not be the most important details but Thorin was happy to know anything and everything about Bilbo. He made sure that Bilbo had clothes made that were both similar to the hobbit clothes he had worn while traveling but in Durin’s colors. He had opals, emeralds, sapphires, zirconium, and peridot gemstones forged into silver bracelets, rings, and necklaces to adore Bilbo. He presented his own handmade gifts to Bilbo as he continued the tradition in courting the hobbit. Bilbo always accepted the gifts graciously even if he seemed confused as to why he received so many gifts. 

Bilbo was learning quickly now that he had someone to explain the sentence structures to him. Ori also had actual logical reasons to learn different words. He taught him words that were common instead of just pointing at random things while riding on ponies. Bilbo was beginning to be able to converse with Thorin without the need of Ori. It was the greatest gift that Bilbo could give to Thorin. Thorin loved returning to his chambers and finding Bilbo sitting at the small desk that Thorin rarely used. Bilbo would be practicing different words from a Sindarin book and writing them on a paper in the common language. He would always greet Thorin with a hug and then put his work aside. 

“Tell me about your day, Prince Thorin.” Bilbo used his title teasingly. He found it amusing that Thorin was of royalty and he had never known before entering the mountain. Thorin loved the way they would sit on the couch together. He could talk about what he did and Bilbo would nod along or stop him to ask for clarifications. 

Bilbo was brilliant and Thorin wanted him forever by his side. Yet he was still too much of a coward to ask if Bilbo wanted to continue their courtship now that he could understand what was happening between the two of them. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Let’s focus on words of courting and romance today.” Ori suggested as he slid over a larger tome towards Bilbo. “There are plenty of Elven love stories to look into. I thought it best since everyone is talking about Prince Thorin’s courtship.”

Bilbo had been flipping curiously through the tome when he froze. His heart started to race slightly and he reached for his water to ease the sudden dryness of his mouth. “Who is Thorin courting?” Bilbo asked as he brought his goblet to his mouth. 

“You, of course.” Ori grinned, thinking this to be some sort of joke. Bilbo’s reaction of choking on his drink and spluttering half of it out of his mouth and onto their parchment showed that it was not a joke. “I think we have a problem.”

“Yes, a miscommunication problem hopefully.” Bilbo wiped at his chin at the excess drink. “Did you just say that I’m in a courtship with Thorin?”

“What did you think Thorin had you here for?” Ori asked with a frown.

“I thought he wanted to adopt me.” Bilbo admitted. “He already treats me as though I am his child.”

“This is a big problem,” Ori quickly began to gather their supplies. “We have to talk to Thorin right away. He’ll be devastated to learn the truth since he cares for you so, but he needs to know before he finishes your betrothal gift.”

Bilbo nodded as he followed after Ori to the throne room. Ori was unusually quiet for once as they walked but Bilbo took the opportunity to think back on Ori’s words. Thorin had been courting him. All the care and affection he had shown to Bilbo was of an intimate manner and not a platonic one like Bilbo had originally thought. Suddenly, the kisses and cuddles did make more sense. As did Thorin’s wandering eyes as they bathed. 

But Thorin had never tried for anything bolder. There had been no inappropriate touches or passionate kisses. Bilbo realized it was probably because of their lack of being able to properly communicate. Thorin wouldn’t want Bilbo to panic or worry. Thorin always strove to make Bilbo feel comfortable as much as he physically could since he couldn’t verbally do so.

As they strode into the throne room, lucky enough to not need to be announced since the meeting occurring wasn’t of great importance, Bilbo instantly looked to Thorin. Thorin was listening to Balin at his side as he looked over a scroll before handing it over to his father. His crown was on his head and shined beautifully against his darkened curls. His clothes were regal and finely cut but Thorin himself did not look so very impressive at the moment. Compared to the Thorin Bilbo had seen while traveling, casual and happy, this Thorin looked much more burdened. 

Then Thorin looked up and met Bilbo’s eyes. Instantaneously Thorin transformed by the large smile that broke out on his face upon noticing Bilbo’s presence. Thorin’s smile out dazzled all the jewels and gold he wore. The streaks in his hair seemed no longer to show stress but instead were signs of experience. His eyes danced with mirth as he rose to properly greet Bilbo.

“This is a surprise,” Thorin smiled as he took Bilbo’s hands and gently squeezed them. The small contact that Bilbo had once thought of being silly and childish now seemed so caring. It was a sign of quick affection in public that wasn’t meant to be showy as it was only for them and no one else.

“Forgive the interruption. Prince Thorin, there has been a miscommunication between you and Bilbo.” Ori quickly bowed and then began to nervously rub at his hands. Thorin frowned as he looked from Ori to Bilbo. Bilbo found himself squeezing Thorin’s hands back in hopes to get the smile to return. It was in that moment that Bilbo realized that he wanted Thorin to always share such a wonderful smile with him. “The problem is that--”

“I haven’t been,” Bilbo frowned and shook his head. “I want to court you in hobbit ways.” Bilbo quickly interrupted with a smile. “I would like to show I am happy with our courting but I only know how in my own ways. Can I please?” 

Thorin’s smile practically split his face. “Of course, Bilbo; I would be honored.” 

“Then Ori and I need to find flowers.” Bilbo declared as he looked at Ori. Ori’s mouth had been hanging open as though he was still paused in the middle of his interrupted sentence. But he quickly closed his mouth with an audible click and smiled with a nod of his head. 

“I will have a guard escort you outside of the mountain, to keep you safe.” Thorin murmured before stepping closer and pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead. Bilbo smiled and pressed a bold kiss to Thorin’s cheek before bowing his head and leaving the room aside Ori.

“I believe,” Bilbo switched to Sindarin so that the guard trailing them could not report back his confession. “That the miscommunication should remain our secret. Thorin should be none the wiser to my original thoughts. After all, I do not think I could do much better than someone like Thorin seeking my hand and I do care deeply for him already.”

“But can you love him like he does you?” Ori asked with a worried expression. “I do not want to see the prince rejected in the future because you find you cannot hold passion for him.”

“I do believe that loving Thorin will be no trouble.” Bilbo smiled, already thinking of the different flowers he would seek to braid into Thorin’s hair. 

Normally they met for lunch. Breakfast was eaten with Thorin’s family and dinner was in the large dwarven dining halls with food and merriment abound. Lunch was always meant for just them. Bilbo was thrilled that Thorin found him outside. He had a packed lunch with him to eat amongst the field of wildflowers that Bilbo had delightfully found. Bilbo was happy to braid baby’s breath, daisies, and periwinkle into Thorin’s soft hair. Thorin asked about what Bilbo was currently reading. Even though Bilbo could only reply in stilted sentences, Thorin would praise Bilbo for how quickly he was learning. 

At the end of their lunch, Thorin led Bilbo back into the mountain while holding his hand. Bilbo felt bold enough to tuck one forget-me-not behind Thorin’s ear. If he could continue to enjoy his time spent with Thorin as he had just done, then surely their courtship will go smoothly. 

Bilbo returned to the library, one of the three places he could find in Erebor without having to ask directions. He continued his lessons with Ori. The rest of the day followed his usual routine and Bilbo was as happy and comfortable as ever. Until he was leaving his bath and walked in on Thorin changing out of his formal attire and into more comfortable sleepwear. 

He had of course seen Thorin naked before, but that had been different. Now Bilbo knew that the body before him was one day meant to wrap around him in passion. His eyes looked with much more interest than simply looking for the differences between their races. The hard muscles that Bilbo had always admired now led to thoughts of what they would feel like under his hands. Or even his tongue if he were bold enough. The thick, dark hair that coated Thorin made Bilbo’s fingers itch to touch. He wondered if it would be as soft as Thorin’s actual hair. 

Then Bilbo’s eyes roamed lower to Thorin’s curvy backside just before Thorin pulled up his pants. It looked firm and Bilbo wondered if Thorin would mind a squeeze or two by his wandering hands. Bilbo had no doubts that Thorin would be a passionate lover but how would Thorin desire to take Bilbo? Would he be frenzied and press Bilbo against whatever flat surface first became available for them? Would he ravish Bilbo’s body with his mouth and hands? Or would he take his time with Bilbo and treat him sweetly as he did all other times? Would he drive Bilbo impatient by peppering every inch of him with kisses before finally showing his true passion?

“Bilbo,” Thorin’s voice rumbled in the room. Bilbo blinked as he wondered if that voice would become deeper during their moments of passion. How would it sound whispering words of love into Bilbo’s ears? 

And then Bilbo realized that he was staring at where Thorin’s penis was under his pants as the dwarf stood before him. “Bilbo?” Thorin repeated, finally getting Bilbo out of his mind and his gaze onto his face. Thorin looked amused at least at having caught Bilbo. “I was asking how long I need to keep the flowers in.” 

“I can help take them out.” Bilbo offered and dropped the towel only to realize that the towel had been the only thing blocking his erection from sight. Bilbo’s face instantly went crimson. “I’m sorry!” He quickly retrieved the towel and pressed it against himself. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Thorin assured with a gentle hand curving against Bilbo’s cheek. “After all, you are not the only one to have such thoughts.” Before Bilbo knew what was happening, Thorin was leaning down and drawing him into a kiss. 

His first kiss. An actual kiss from Thorin and not some kind gesture on the forehead. Thorin’s lips pressed against his own and they felt soft yet firm. He had never kissed before. Elves never wanted to kiss him and neither did any of the hobbits in the Shire. Bilbo wasn’t really sure what to do with his hands. He at least figured out that he should close his eyes since Thorin did. Staring at Thorin’s eyelashes was nice but probably would be considered creepy. 

Then Thorin’s mouth was opening and closing against Bilbo’s causing some pressure and motion that Bilbo appreciated. He mumbled into Thorin’s lips and felt Thorin’s hand slip into his hair to cup the back of his head. Bilbo could understand now why so many people liked to kiss. It was quite a pleasant sensation.

But then Thorin’s tongue was licking his lips. Bilbo jerked back with a frown and Thorin opened his eyes slowly. Thorin chuckled at Bilbo’s expression. “Don’t like that?”

“Why would you….with your?” Bilbo didn’t know the words he was looking for so he stuck out his own tongue and pointed at it. 

“I was going to deepen the kiss. We use our tongues; rub them together and inside one another’s mouths.” Thorin explained and Bilbo’s face scrunched up again. “Now that I think about it, it does sound odd. But it feels good, trust me.”

“I trust you, Thorin.” Bilbo smiled and Thorin inhaled sharply through his nose before leaning back down for another kiss. This time when Thorin used his tongue, Bilbo opened his mouth. He stuck his own tongue and moved it around but Thorin pulled back again with a chuckle that made Bilbo frown uncertainly.

“We’ll work on that another day.” Thorin murmured against Bilbo’s cheek before pressing a kiss there. Then he pressed another on his jawline, another under his chin, and then on his neck, and again, and again. Bilbo needed to grab onto Thorin with both hands to keep him from feeling like his knees might give out. He bit down on his lower lip when Thorin stopped kissing and started to suck on his neck.

“Oh,” Bilbo’s eyes widened when Thorin grazed his teeth up his neck and then bit lightly on his ear lobe. 

“Do you like this, my Bilbo?” Thorin whispered into Bilbo’s ear. It sounded as wonderful as Bilbo thought it would.

“Yes,” Bilbo whispered back. “More, please.” 

“Anything for you,” Thorin’s hands roamed down Bilbo’s back and under his plump backside to lift Bilbo up and against his body. The sudden movement made Bilbo startle. But he didn’t seem to mind that his erection pressed against Thorin’s hard stomach. At least that's what the slight thrust of his hips told Thorin. 

Thorin moved Bilbo the few steps onto the bed and laid him out gently before him. “Beautiful,” Thorin praised as he looked down at him.

Bilbo agreed as he watched Thorin climb onto the bed. His pants had an obvious bulge, his body built and furry, flowers braided in his hair, and the bluest eyes staring into Bilbo’s own. “Thorin,” Bilbo didn’t know what he wanted to say but for once it wasn’t due to lack of understanding the language.

“Bilbo,” Thorin smiled as he ran a hand through the hair atop of Bilbo’s left foot. That hand blazed a trail up Bilbo’s leg until it rested on Bilbo’s hip. “You can say no if this is too much.”

Bilbo quickly shook his head and reached down to place his hand on Thorin’s. “I want,” he paused as he realized Ori definitely didn’t teach him vocabulary for this type of situation. With his face heated, he moved Thorin’s hand from his hip and onto his erection. “I want this.” 

Thorin smiled at him as he leaned over for another kiss even as his fingers gently wrapped around his dick. Bilbo moaned at the light touch and gasped at the first stroke of Thorin’s hand over his sensitized flesh. Thorin shifted his body to lay half on top of Bilbo while supporting himself on one forearm. He used his other hand to fondle Bilbo’s genitals. He pressed kisses into Bilbo’s neck and began a path down his body. He licked at Bilbo’s collar bone, nibbled around Bilbo’s soft pecs, and teasingly blew across his nipples. Then he followed the soft, light hair that trailed down and around Bilbo’s belly button. 

Bilbo was enjoying Thorin’s mouth on his body but he was also trying to hold off from coming far too early from Thorin’s hand. His toes were already digging into the sheets. Yet Thorin’s mouth kept going lower until it was replacing his hand.

“Thorin,” Bilbo gasped and tossed his head to one side, unable to watch Thorin pepper kisses and lick at his cock. It was all far too much for Bilbo’s first sexual exploration. “Oh, Thorin, please, it’s going to be too much. Everything you do for me is far too much. I don’t deserve all this. I don’t deserve you, but, oh, I want you, Thorin. I want you and I love you. Oh, Thorin, yes, please!” Thorin had wrapped his mouth fully around Bilbo’s sex and it made his gasp out the last word. His body was suddenly overcome by pleasure. He melted into the sheets as Thorin stroked him gently through his orgasm. He moved his hand to simply rest it on Bilbo’s panting chest. 

Thorin was smiling at Bilbo when he caught his breath and looked at him again. Bilbo’s eyes widened slightly as he realized what he had said at the peak of his orgasm. He had only found out that Thorin had been courting him earlier that day and yet he had declared his love for the dwarf. Bilbo feared that he was definitely rushing into things.

“You were speaking in Sindarin again.” Thorin informed Bilbo with a chuckle even as he made a show of slowly lowering his pants to his ankles. He wrapped his hand around his own impressive girth. “I found it very hot.” He had paused before the last word and Bilbo wondered if it was because of his own limited vocabulary or because Thorin didn’t want to hurt Bilbo’s feelings. 

Bilbo wasn’t too concerned over word choices at the moment though. Not when he was giving a personal show of how Thorin liked to touch himself. Bilbo didn’t know whether he should be looking at Thorin’s hand repeatedly stroking himself or at Thorin’s face to watch those breathy moans form. Bilbo really wanted to touch and find out if Thorin felt the same as Bilbo did during the nights that he knew his parents had gone to bed early.

He reached out to find out and Thorin moaned loudly at Bilbo’s boldness. Or perhaps it was the slight squeeze to his hot flesh. Bilbo rolled onto his side to be closer to Thorin and also for a less awkward angle for his hand. Thorin really didn’t feel any different. Aside from the fact that his penis didn’t have the same foreskin that he had. Also, it was fairly larger than Bilbo’s own but then again so was Thorin in comparison to him.

Thorin seemed to like the same things Bilbo liked for himself. He slowed his hand on the down stroke and then rubbed his thumb over the tip, which felt odd without the excess skin but not in a bad way. Thorin groaned, his voice deep and breathy in a way that made Bilbo want to hear it more. And louder too. 

Bilbo used his other hand to gently comb through Thorin’s hair as he pressed their foreheads together. “Thorin,” Bilbo hoped that his voice was enough to shower Thorin with the praise and compliments he deserved. 

“Oh, Bilbo.” There it was, a louder and much more satisfying groan. Bilbo considered this moment to be Thorin’s greatest gift to him as he watched Thorin come with his name on his tongue. 

He traced over a braid in Thorin’s hair as he waited for Thorin to collect himself. Most of the flowers were already wilting or crushed due to Thorin’s daily tasks. Bilbo thought Thorin looked beautiful this way and he was excited to see more of what this courtship would entail between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin had gotten into the habit of waking up with Bilbo in his arms. Bilbo tended to move around in his sleep but Thorin didn’t. He would keep his hold on Bilbo, even if it meant getting hit in the face during the middle of the night due to a wiggling arm. But he loved the sight of Bilbo’s soft, hairless face while he slept. Thorin could now feel comfortable kissing Bilbo and often took delight in kissing him awake on his neck or right behind his ear. 

He especially enjoyed the mornings where they had both been too tired the night before and fallen asleep naked. Despite either of them yet sharing their feelings with words, they never seemed afraid to express themselves through their actions. Bilbo showed how truly brave and curious he was during these moments as he touched freely and never hid any reactions. It had taken awhile and some practice, but Thorin was pleased to find that Bilbo was a good kisser now and greatly enjoyed it as well.

Bilbo seemed to understand that kissing in that manner was something private. He was never that bold when they were together in public. He would kiss Thorin on the cheek or brush their mouths together quickly, but never attempt to deepen it. 

Thorin was glad to see that Bilbo felt comfortable enough about their relationship to show affection in public. But he was also worried. It wasn’t that he had been lying to Bilbo about anything. Yet he hadn't actually explained the courtship process or the responsibilities as Crowned Consort. 

His concern had him gather those that were close to him to ask for advice. Except no one understood why they were being gathered since Thorin hadn’t explained. It turned out to be more of a meeting of everyone vaguely related to Thorin. 

He had asked for Dwalin and Balin to come but Balin had brought along his husband Dori which Thorin didn’t mind. Thankfully Gloin and Oin had the sense not to bring anyone. But Thorin swore he heard Gloin mutter something about how he should have brought his son Gimli. He had also asked for Frerin and Bifil but didn’t especially want Bifur or their cousins Bofur and Bombur. He was especially unpleased to see that Bofur brought his boyfriend Nori. He knew Nori and Dori could barely be in a room together without starting to bicker. 

Thankfully, he knew that those closest to Bilbo wouldn’t appear and invite the hobbit along too. He was only assured on that because Ori, Fili, and Kili had taken Bilbo down to the open air markets of Dale for the afternoon. 

“Are we having a party, brother?” Frerin asked with a wide, hopeful smile on his face.

“There is to be a mountain wide celebration in a fortnight’s time, Frerin. Is another party beforehand really necessary?” Thorin could already feel the beginnings of a headache. 

“It couldn’t hurt. You’ve been home from your orc hunt for months already yet you’re always too busy for my company now. You’re either working on your betrothal gift, in the company of your betrothal, or thinking about your betrothal.” Frerin rolled his eyes. “You’re as boring as Dis was before her and Bifil finally became official.” Bifil smiled at the mention of his wife. 

“Everyone becomes a bit boring when they finally start to settle down.” Bofur stated with a slight shrug of one shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around Nori’s shoulders.

Nori frowned. “You’d better not become boring or else you won’t have someone to settle down with anymore.” 

Then it was Bofur who was frowning as he removed his arm. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Nori opened his mouth but it was Dori who spoke. “Didn’t he ever tell you that he’s allergic to responsibility? Being in a commitment would mean that Nori would have to be responsible for his actions and Mahal knows that won’t ever happen.”

“I wasn’t talking to you, you fussy old git.” Nori snapped. 

“Do not call my brother-in-law a git.” Dwalin growled back, his knuckledusters moving dangerously. Thorin sighed as he realized he had forgotten Dwalin and Nori’s bad history as well.

“Now, now,” Balin quickly placed a hand on Dori’s thigh and Dwalin’s arm. “I do believe Thorin had invited us here for a reason.”

Then all eyes in the room were turning to focus on Thorin. He licked his lips before he cleared his throat. “I need advice.” He quietly admitted and moved to open the large box he had placed on the coffee table in the middle of the room. “Frerin is right that I have been dedicating much time to create the perfect betrothal gift for my wonderful Bilbo. But I’m afraid that nothing has yet been worthy of him or even something he would truly care to receive. He barely wears any of the jewels I have already gifted him. The only piece of jewelry he constantly wears is a simple acorn on a silver chain.”

He presented his creations that he had already decided were rejections. There was a crown that sparkled with an assortment of jewels that had been bounded by golden hoops to create flower designs. It was truly beautiful but Thorin could never imagine Bilbo wearing something so elaborate or gaudy. His hobbit had much simpler tastes. 

He then showed the overlapping silver knot work that had connected Durin’s crest inside the outline of a flower. But he didn’t think Bilbo would care much for such a possessive claim as being forced to wear Thorin’s family crest at all times. He had gone for a simple ring with amber shaped into a leaf but found it lacking any significant value for the future consort of Erebor. 

“I do not know what I should attempt to make next.” Thorin looked around the room as his family and friends looked over his creations. He saw that none of them found his rejections significant enough either. “I might just be wasting my time anyways.” He hadn’t meant for that to actually come out of his mouth and especially didn’t want it to be louder than a whisper. 

“What are you talking about?” Dwalin had turned his narrowed eyes onto him. “You better not believe that your betrothal gift is going to be what Bilbo truly cares about. That hobbit won’t care if you just gift him a golden ring; he’ll accept anything to continue the courtship with you.”

“Aye, Bilbo’s quite smitten with you. Ori always talks about how cute Bilbo looks when he asks after you or your history.” Dori agreed. 

“He always looks so confused and lost unless he’s walking around with you.” Bofur pointed out.

“That would probably be because he usually is lost unless Thorin’s leading him somewhere.” Bifil murmured lowly to his cousin.

“Are you worried about your marriage beginning with a Battle Bond?” Dori asked, lowering his voice as though the question shouldn’t have been given voice at all.

“Our ancestor Nain II was Battle Bonded and it worked out well for him and his betrothed.” Balin argued with a brief shake of his head. 

“Even if their courtship began with a Battle Bond, they didn’t instantly rush into marriage after the Bond. They only used it to pass over the decade dating before courtship could begin rule.” Frerin reminded the group at large. 

“But that decade before courtship usually is pretty important.” Gloin pointed out. “Those ten years before I began courting my lovely gem let me really get to know who she was and if she could devote herself to me as I did to her.”

“Are you worried that the hobbit’s not devoted to you?” Oin asked with a frown as he turned his ear trumpet slightly. “He seemed mighty devoted to you during our travel from his lands to here. Even if he wasn’t physically following you around, his eyes were always on you.” 

Thorin shook his head. “I do not doubt Bilbo’s devotion to me.”

“Is it the lifespan issue?” Balin was looking at Thorin with a pitying expression.

“What lifespan issue?” Frerin instantly looked to Thorin for answers.

Thorin sighed as he revealed, “Hobbits do not live as long as we tend to. Bilbo expressed that will be considered a full adult in all the ways of the Shire once he has reached the age of thirty three, which he’ll be soon. But hobbits only live a decade past one hundred.”

Many of those in the room gasped. “You won’t even have a hundred years with him!” Frerin seemed to protest. Although no one knew exactly what he was protesting aside from the cruelty of the Valar for making hobbits so short lived.

“Forget about the decade courtship then,” Gloin grumbled. “You don’t have time for that.”

“Peace, my kin.” Thorin held out his hands. “Bilbo and I discussed this already. It is not an issue. For Bilbo would be marrying at an age considered very young for his people and I have already passed the age at which I should have wed.”

“There’s nothing wrong with marrying a little later in your years.” Dori bristled but Balin quickly soothed him with a pat to his knee and by taking his hand into his other one.

“Of course not,” Thorin agreed. “But I have lived a long life already and would be honored to spend the majority of it with Bilbo, even if he will pass on before me by a decade or so. It is not like our marriage is one to continue on the line of Durin.” He reminded the others.

“Then what are you actually worried about?” Nori asked, his gaze sharp on Thorin. “It can’t be your gift. You already know that Bilbo likes little pendants on necklaces so all you have to do is design one with enough meaning. What is it that’s truly worrying you about your betrothal with Bilbo?”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed slightly on Nori. “I can see why Dwalin once commented on you being more perceptive than what’s good for you.”

Nori didn’t rise to the bait of starting an argument and simply brushed the comment off with a shrug. “Ori isn’t the only smart one in our family.” 

“Thorin,” Balin graced him with a gentle smile. “You’ve gathered us so that we may help you. We cannot help unless we know what the problem is.”

Taking a deep breath, Thorin slowly exhaled before he succumbed to Balin’s logic and shared his concerns. “I wish to properly propose to him by the end of the next moon cycle. I mean to do so in the halls of my ancestors and before my people like a true proposal should occur. It would also be nice for him to actually understand me when I do it this time.” Dwalin snorted at that but Thorin continued.

“I worry though about what that would mean for him. What if he becomes overwhelmed by the responsibilities that come with being my consort?” Thorin frowned. “There is only another decade or two before father will pass the crown down to me. He must learn how to become the perfect Consort to the Crown in so short of time. Not only that, but my father has expressed his concern about our people accepting him as he does not and cannot learn our customs fully. “

“Well that’s nothing to worry about,” Frerin ensured. “I’ve only ever heard others talk about how sweet or cute he is. All the dams think he looks like an adorable child.”

“When he got lost in the market square that one time, a dozen different dwarrows tried their best to calm him down. They treated him well and just helped him out until my guardsmen found him.” Dwalin reminded Thorin.

“I’ve only heard good things from my neck of the woods,” Nori chipped in.

“He’ll pick up the responsibilities easily enough.” Balin insisted. “I hate to say it, but if he was raised amongst elves then he’ll probably be a better diplomat than any of us.”

“He’s almost fully learned our language in less than a handful of months.” Bombur pointed out. “He needs to prove that he’s dwarf-friend if he wants to gain permission to learn our customs. Then he’ll learn those quickly too.”

“Your father likes him well enough, possibly because he’s the first one you’ve ever shown interest in.” Balin added with a grin. “There are only a few of the older dwarrows on the council that have anything negative to say about Bilbo. His only true fault is being an outsider or ‘unfit for the position.’ But King Thrain doesn’t listen to them and neither does anyone else.” 

Thorin smiled softly at his friends. “I’m assured to hear all of you think so highly of Bilbo and can put my concerns to ease.”

“Except,” Dwalin eyed Thorin warily, “you’re still worried about something.”

Dropping the smile, Thorin sighed heavily. “I know, given the chance, Bilbo would be a fantastic consort. He has not failed in doing anything that he has set his mind on yet. But what if he decides he doesn’t want to marry and stay with me? What if he wants to return to his lands?” 

The room fell silent then for a long moment before Frerin finally dared to speak. “I’m sorry, brother, but if you want those answers, you’ll have to ask Bilbo.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious, for dwarves I feel like their relationship normally goes from dating someone for about a year or so to declaring a relationship which should last at least a decade before they begin courting for marriage, due to their long lifespan. If you’re Battle-Bonded you get to skip over all of that and go straight to marriage if you want.

Thorin hadn’t explained what the party was for but Bilbo understood that it held significance to all in Erebor and even far away diplomats. He had never seen the mountain so lively and he certainly never thought the mountain could be so loud. With how many tunnels, levels, and sections there were in Erebor, which Bilbo realized were too many to even imagine, the mountain never tended to carry sound far. But the halls were now crowded with dwarrows of all professions and status. The noises could be heard even as Bilbo made his way from the royal level to where the festivities would occur.

If it hadn’t been for Thorin he would have feared being swallowed by the crowd of dwarrows. Luckily, Thorin held strongly onto his hand as they walked. 

Holding hands with Thorin had become second nature to Bilbo yet he still couldn’t get enough of Thorin’s hands. He loved Thorin’s hands. They were larger and rougher than his. They had callouses from frequent sword use on his palms. Sometimes he had ink stained on his fingers after long meetings. He would spend the evening cracking his knuckles because he had spent too long working on some item or another in the forges. He always worse at least one ring over his thick fingers but the beauty of the jewels only seemed to make his hands look rougher.

Yet despite how rough they looked, Thorin always touched him with such gentleness. It made Bilbo’s toes curl with delight to be treated in such a way. At least, in public that was how he touched Bilbo. Sometimes, wrapped up in the throes of passion, Thorin would forget himself and his strength. Bilbo had bruises on his hips, teeth marks on his shoulders, and crescent cuts made from nails around his wrists all as physical proof. Thorin would kiss each new mark as they laid panting alongside one another afterwards. Bilbo would only marvel at them with an awestruck smile. 

But those were thoughts better left when in the privacy of their chambers and not making their way to the festivities. The different halls and rooms that were used for the celebrations were brightly lit and brimming with dwarves, men, and even elves, to Bilbo’s surprise. From what Bilbo had learned from Ori, Erebor and Mirkwood were allies but barely so. Neither side wished to put effort into strengthening their relationship. 

Bilbo smiled as he looked up at many unfamiliar faces as he tried to search for Prince Legolas. He recognized many elves and Bilbo startled when he realized that. He knew so many not because they were from Mirkwood but because they were from Rivendell. 

“Thorin,” he gripped Thorin tighter and he tilted his head lower so that Bilbo wouldn’t have to shout so much over the noise. “What exactly is this festival for?”

Thorin seemed to grimace before he opened his mouth except for a sudden and loud drumming to begin. The drumming sped up until it broke off into a crescendo and the hall went silent. 

Then Thrain’s voice began to announce loudly throughout the halls. “A good evening and warm welcome to one and all gathered here tonight. We are here to celebrate the one hundred and fiftieth anniversary of my son and heir’s namesake day.” Bilbo looked over to Thorin to see that he looked slightly as though he was in pain at hearing the words.

Thorin leaned down to whisper to him. “Hopefully no one will spot us amongst the crowd.” 

“On this exceptional night we have a wonderful reason to commemorate the relationship between Erebor and Rivendell.” King Thrain continued. “Many might recall the trip my delegation made over a century and a half ago to Rivendell. My son and I were amongst the dwarven representatives. We made that trip on behalf of spreading good favor between dwarves and elves. 

“Then a disastrous turn of events occurred. My heir became lost amongst the surrounding forests of Rivendell. What could have been the start of a bad situation, ended up making a turn for the better. For it was that very trip that my son struck down his first orc with a branch made from sturdy oak. On that day he earned the title of Thorin Oakenshield. It was as though the Valar themselves blessed him. That tree branch came to Thorin so that he might continue to use that mighty shield then on while he rid the lands further from orc scum.” Loud cheers erupted around them at that point in Thrain’s speech. Bilbo smiled to see that Thorin was the only one who didn’t seem impressed with his father’s words. 

“Tonight though,” Thrain spoke once the cheering had quieted enough for him to carry on. “Tonight is about enjoying ourselves and celebrating the present as we look towards the future. Our relationships between races are as strong, our lands are free from war, and we have plenty of ale for all within the mountain!” An even louder cheer erupted as the festivities were then started with music and chatter soon filling the rooms. 

Thorin seemed to be the only one around not smiling at the end of the speech. Bilbo elbowed Thorin with a smile. “Your father is very proud of you.”

“He just likes to boast about dwarven accomplishments when elves are around.” Thorin insisted and Bilbo chuckled lightly.

“Did you know the elves from Rivendell were going to be here?” Bilbo asked him.

Thorin shook his head. “My father always invites them, to be polite, but they have always been unable to make the trip. I’m unsure what brought them about this time.”

“That would be Mithrandir,” Lord Elrond suddenly answered with a large smile aimed at Bilbo. “He said the trip would be worth our time for the travel and I find now that he spoke the truth. Bilbo Baggins, I have missed you and your family dearly.” He knelt down and opened his arms to receive Bilbo in an embrace.

Bilbo was smiling as he pulled back to look the elven lord over. But as Elrond’s words registered with him, Bilbo frowned. “I am terribly sorry, my Lord, but my parents have both passed on.” He answered in Sindarin, speaking the language without a second thought to one of those that taught and encouraged him.

Elrond placed a sympathetic hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “I had heard the grievous news. Too much time passed without our favorite hobbit family visiting. Some of those in my charge went to the Shire in hopes of visiting your homeland and figuring out the mysterious disappearance. Only, they found themselves unwelcomed and in a village that had been previously destroyed. Luckily enough, Mithrandir had been there helping your fellow hobbits. He was able to explain what had happened, including the fates of your parents. Although they returned with the new mystery of what had befallen you. You were missing from the Shire and none of the other hobbits seemed to know or share information of your whereabouts. Even worst, some hobbits seemed to blame your family for leading the orcs to your Shire.” 

“That’s preposterous! My family had been in the Shire for over a year before those orcs attacked.” Bilbo shook his head. “That’s just hobbit gossip for you. So terrible and ridiculous but it’ll never change. Enough about that, how did you know that I would be here then?” Bilbo asked curiously.

“Truly I didn’t. I only took Mithrandir’s advice, for it is quite wise to listen to certain wizards, and traveled here for this year’s festivities. Only once I arrived here did I hear the news of the heir prince’s engagement to a hobbit he had fought alongside with against orcs.” Elrond smiled proudly. “I knew then that there was only one remaining hobbit that would have traveled so far from the Shire. 

He continued, “I’m afraid that I had only arrived earlier this afternoon and have been busy with political relations. But we must get the chance to talk over tea, like we used to do, even if I doubt we will not have the same view that we once had on my balcony. Still, be reassured that I still think of you as my dear friend and amongst kin to my people. Should this mountain prove to not be what you want, you will always have a place with me and mine at Rivendell.” Elrond smiled kindly. “I know you always saw it as your home and I shall have you know that it always will be a welcoming home to you.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Bilbo returned the smile easily. “Your offer is quite kind but I believe it will be unnecessary. I will always think fondly of Rivendell even if I never return to see those wonderful lands again. But I am lucky that my betrothed does like to travel so that I might be able to convince him to pay a visit someday with me.” Bilbo turned his smile towards Thorin then.

Elrond easily rose once more to his towering height and offered Thorin a polite bow of his head. “Crowned Prince Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain,” he greeted. “How wonderful to see you once more, now as an adult and not as a lost dwarfling, as I last saw you.”

“Of course, Lord Elrond,” Thorin greeted politely even if his eyes were still narrowed slightly. “I hope your travels here were not difficult.”

“There were no attacks on us as we traveled,” Elrond agreed. “You and your warriors do well to keep the orcs at bay.” 

“We do what we can,” Thorin nodded as he noticed his father and Balin appear out of the crowd. “Father,” he acknowledged even as Thrain clapped his shoulder in greeting.

“I am glad you were able to find Lord Elrond. He has been asking many questions about your hobbit.” Thrain smiled at Bilbo who immediately offered him a smile back. “But I’m afraid I must steal Lord Elrond away for a bit more. The King of Dale was hoping to be introduced to our elvish friend and I felt like I should make good on my word before I take in too much mead.” Thrain chuckled even as Balin rolled his eyes with a good natured smile. 

“Of course,” Elrond once more placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “We shall talk later.”

“Gladly,” Bilbo agreed even as he watched Balin whisper something to Thorin who nodded his head briefly. 

Elrond was led away by Balin and Thrain, who had already began to recall some tale loud enough to be heard over the noisy crowd. Bilbo smiled at seeing his Lord humoring the king as they walked off. But his smile faltered when Thorin wrapped his hand around his bicep and asked, “What were you two speaking of?”

“Oh, I forgot I wasn’t speaking the common tongue. He told me Rivendell would always be my home if I ever wished to return.” Bilbo smiled happily, hoping to encourage a smile from Thorin only for his expression to turn even more unpleasant. 

“And do you wish to return?” Thorin questioned.

“Well, yes, I do.” Bilbo admitted. “Rivendell was where I truly grew up. I know you’ve been there before, but I was hoping that I could show you Rivendell as you have shown me Erebor.”

“Right,” Thorin didn’t look too convinced by Bilbo’s words though. “I just remembered that I had forgotten something in my rooms. Grab something to eat and find a table, I’ll be back soon.” Before Bilbo could say anything more, Thorin had left him alone in a crowd of unfamiliar faces.

Bilbo tried to squeeze through the crowd in search of food tables. But he only managed to leave one of the festival rooms and find his way into another. Luckily for him, that room held many more elves and one that he instantly recognized.

“Lindir!” Bilbo called out and waved his hands over his head to gain his friend’s attention. He watched as recognition and a rare smile passed over the elf’s face. He made his way over to Bilbo, a much easier task for someone who was taller than the majority of the crowd.

“To imagine that I would find you here amongst all these dwarves, Bilbo Baggins.” Lindir greeted Bilbo with a hug before standing up and switching to Sindarin as he eyed the dwarves with narrowed eyes. 

“Dwarrows,” Bilbo corrected and then explained when he received a confused look from his friend. “The plural preferred word for dwarf is dwarrows. They don’t mind the word dwarves which is why they never bother correcting everyone when they make the mistake. But they’d much rather hear dwarrows. I learned that during my first week here.” 

“That is why you are here then, correct? To learn more? You always were a fantastic student, always eager to know more. But I can’t imagine you wanting to spend your remaining days here.” Lindir once more cast a look around at the crowd and the mountain, indicating his displeasure.

Bilbo frowned. “I’ve enjoyed my time here. I’ve made many friends, I’ve learned a lot, including another language, and I’m even betrothed.”

Lindir sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s what Lord Elrond was telling us. I was afraid that it would be true instead of some ridiculous gossip within this mountain. Bilbo Baggins, you are not made to live within a cold, dead mountain. You belong in a peaceful valley of life. Hobbits and elves have much in common with our love of plants and learning.”

“I have found myself quite comfortable within this mountain.” Bilbo licked his lips as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He knew that not all dwarrows and elves liked each other. He never thought one of his elven friends would show such hatred towards another race in such a way.

“But what could you possibly have to do here? None of these dwarrows,” Lindir stressed the word, “knows Sindarin or shows a passion to learn to rival your own.”

“That’s not true.” Bilbo protested. “A very dear friend of mine speaks Sindarin and has been teaching me many things.”

Lindir rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “One dwarf in the entirety of the mountain is not impressive.”

“There might be more,” Bilbo frowned and made to look around Lindir. “If you’ll excuse me, I see a friend of mine motioning to me and I’d hate to keep him waiting.” Bilbo lied as he offered a polite nod of the head. “It was nice to see you again, Lindir.” 

He made a hasty retreat away from the elf and wondered towards the outside of the crowd where tables had been set up. Bilbo looked around and did notice a few of the dwarrows he considered friends. Frerin was at a table with three others that all looked to be female and each of them holding a large cup of ale. Bilbo thought it would be best to not bother Frerin and instead sought out his own mug. Perhaps some food and drink would settle the knot in his stomach.

Luckily, Lindir was wrong to assume that dwarrows and hobbits didn’t share common interests. The food tables alone would be proof enough that hobbits and dwarrows could see eye to eye on important matters.  
Bilbo happily filled a plate with a variety of food and topped off a mug before making his way back over towards the tables. He managed to find a seat next to Bofur who he vaguely remembered having the chance to talk with a few times before at some breakfast meals. Bofur smiled at him as he approached so Bilbo assumed he was welcomed. He sat next to him and nibbled on a slice of ham that had been tempting him.

“So,” Bilbo asked after taking a sip of his mug and determining that it would fit him nicely. “How exactly are you related to Thorin?” He tried to strike up a conversation that seemed safe enough. Since Bofur was invited to the family meals of the morning, he knew he had to be related to the royal family. But he did recall some of the things he had heard Bofur talking about. They had not seemed fitting topics for a breakfast table amongst family and more like tales heard upon the stool at a bar.

Bofur placed his own mug down on the table and ran his sleeve over his moustache before smiling widely. “Oh well you see Dori owns the best tea house in all of Erebor. And I mean a real tea house, not one of the so-called tea houses in the higher tunnels where you can order more than what appears on the menu, if you know what I mean.” Bofur winked and Bilbo nodded even though he hadn’t the slightest clue of what Bofur meant.

“But Dori knows his way around tea. He knows how to brew them to the perfect temperature, how certain leaves react with others, and all that important know how of tea selling. The thing is, Dori only knows how to make a hardy stew to eat or how to place cold cuts on some bread and cut them up to look fancy. That won’t keep stomachs full though and Dori hates for his costumers to be lacking.” Bofur continued to explain, his hands moving as quickly as his mouth. “So he hired Bombur, me baby brother that has to be the largest baby brother out there aside from Dwalin. Bombur knows how to make a sweet bread, biscuit, cakes, what-have-yous that can look perfect next to a hot cuppa.”

“Bombur works for Dori?” Bilbo frowned since he hadn’t realized that.

“Yep, and of course Balin met Dori by being his number one customer, even though he still is even after being married to him. But I hadn’t known that Dori and Nori were brothers. One day I was at the tea house to walk home with Bombur and maybe pinch a free nibble for myself. I wasn’t expecting Nori to walk into such a fine place since I’ve only, well.” Bofur smirked and his eyes drifted into the crowd but Bilbo couldn’t quite follow his gaze. “Nori and I have only met up a few times in bars before that day. But in walked Nori, already yelling at Dori for bothering him, even though he’d only been in town for a week. Well, Nori obviously didn’t expect to see me there since his mouth clicked shut on the spot and he only stared.”

Bofur chuckled and Bilbo smiled politely to look like he slightly understood the joke. “It had to be the only time I’ve ever seen Nori’s tongue fail him. But then I found myself visiting Dori’s shop more and wouldn’t you know it, Nori started staying around longer too. It wasn’t long before we worked our nerve up and actually declared ourselves boyfriends. I’m pretty sure he’ll start courting me soon or else I’ll be the one to start it by the end of the next moon cycle. That is, if the bloody dwarf thinks he can handle me for the next decade at the very least.”

Bilbo nodded and then cleared his throat. “So you’re related to Thorin through Dori?”

“What? No.” Bofur stared at Bilbo as though he was the rambling fool. “Bifil and Bifur are me and Bombur’s cousins. Since Bifil married into the family, I’m Thorin’s cousin by marriage. Well, some sort of cousin, probably third cousin or something. Not too sure what the technical term is.”

“Oh, right.” Bilbo finished the rest of the food from his plate. “Excuse me, but I’m going to go find some more food.”

“I think Thorin wants you anyway.” Bofur pointed out and indeed Thorin was staring straight at Bilbo as he made his way through the crowd. 

“I hope Bofur wasn’t saying something inappropriate.” Thorin said as he finally made it to Bilbo’s side.

Bilbo smiled. “No, well, I don’t think he was.” 

“I’d like for you to join me for an announcement.” Thorin requested.

“You want me to join you?” Bilbo repeated with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Thorin nodded and swallowed tightly. “You would have to be by my side in the future for this kind of ordeal. I am the crowned heir, Bilbo, and my life is always seen by my people.”

Bilbo consented to Thorin’s point with a nod of the head. “That is true. Should I have prepared some lines to say before your people? The elves always told me I was good at speaking suddenly when called upon. Some of my best songs were improvised within minutes before performance.” He explained with a proud smile.

Thorin smiled back but shook his head. “You need not say much of anything. I only need your presence with me, to show our unity.” Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s palm before tugging Bilbo towards where he would make his announcement. 

Making a signal with his hands, the music stopped. The same drumming as earlier before began only to stop as well, leaving the crowd silent. It was only then that Bilbo realized that Thorin had led them onto a small platform and was holding his hand in front of everyone.

“Good dwarrows of Erebor and visiting dignities from near and far; lend me your attention. As Crowned Prince I bid you my thanks for coming here to celebrate my namesake day. This day has held great meaning for me ever since I was gifted the greatest shield I have ever had the honor to hold.” Thorin gestured with the mighty oakenshield that he had strapped to his arm. Bilbo thought it was rather funny how Thorin would carry his namesake around so much that Bilbo almost never seemed to even pay it notice.

“But I would like to make this day even more significant and have all bear witness to what might truly be the most important moment of my life.” Then Thorin faced away from the crowd to instead turn towards Bilbo and bring his hand up to kiss his knuckles briefly. 

“I introduce Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire and equally from Rivendell. He has been under my protection and care since the day he bravely joined me on the battlefield. Even without the skill of properly communicating at first, he wasn’t resistant while traveling from his homeland to Erebor. Once he was taught our ways, he even expressed his joy at the chance of the adventure.” Thorin’s smile was large as he continued to speak to Bilbo about Bilbo. “Every new day he was filled with daring and wonder as he continued to surprise me with his skills, intelligence, and kindness. Despite his initial lack of understanding, our courtship had unofficially began many moons ago and since then he has expressed his consent to continue.

“Tonight,” Thorin licked his lips and released Bilbo’s hand to reach inside his furs and pulled out a golden necklace with a pendant swinging from it. “I present before my people and to you, Bilbo Baggins, a betrothal gift to move us further in our courtship. You are the only one I can ever hope to spend the rest of my days with. I would have you accept this gift made from my hand. These jewels and metals fail to truly show your worth. But from this day forward I would have us be bonded with the intent to marry as soon as you become of marrying age.”

Thorin held the necklace out to Bilbo to evaluate even as the crowd began to murmur. Bilbo didn’t know what worth the necklace truly was. He didn’t see the alexandrite gem as the rare jewel it was. He only saw that it had been crafted to represent brilliant green leaves that changed to a slight red as it swung in and out of Thorin’s shadow. He thought the jewel perfect as it imitated a tree’s change from summer to fall. Bilbo also didn’t know that upon the golden metal that had been twisted to a tree there was a mithril acorn. He only knew that the acorn in the middle of the tree’s trunk made him bring a hand up to the acorn necklace he wore in remembrance of his parents.

Bilbo clutched at his necklace even as he reached out with his free hand to gently touch the thoughtful pendant swinging before his eyes. It was truly perfect.

He was sure that his smile must have been so large that it looked foolish on his face, but he couldn’t care as he looked past the betrothal gift to Thorin. “There is no longer any uncertainty in my understanding of your beautiful words or in my feelings towards you, Thorin Oakenshield. I understand your intent and desires as they are my own. I would be honored to receive this gift and you as my future husband. I may be just a simple hobbit but I will try my best to serve you and your people as your future consort. I am confident that with you by my side to guide and care for me, I will not fail in upholding the title.” 

Thorin’s own smile matched Bilbo as he lost himself in the moment of joy. He quickly undid the clasp of his betrothal gift to only then reattach it around Bilbo’s neck. The pendant hung right below Bilbo’s acorn on his chest. Bilbo touched it with gentle fingers as though touching something that was already considered prized to him. Thorin cupped Bilbo’s face with tender hands and drew him into a chaste yet passionate kiss before the roar of the crowds.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He gritted his teeth and told himself to remain sitting. He couldn’t react. He had to let Bilbo do his job. Bilbo was good at handling the foreign diplomats. Thorin needed to resist storming over to where Bilbo was currently talking to an elf. Even if that elf had his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. Even if that elf was leaning over to talk closer with Bilbo in a way that some might call intimate. 

But then the elf’s hand rose off of Bilbo’s shoulder to brush against the braid in his hair. The braid that Thorin had painstakingly put into Bilbo’s hair that morning and was meant only for his hands to touch. The elf had gone too far. 

Thorin rose from his chair, ignoring whatever Frerin and Dis were talking about, as he stormed over to his fiancé and the visiting dignitary. “Bilbo, my treasure,” Thorin greeted and none too subtly wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s waist to pull him to his side and out of reach of the elf. “I know you have important work to finish with the ambassador of Mirkwood.”

The elf bowed his head slightly as Thorin glared up at him. “I am--”

“But surely such things can wait until after you have eaten.” Thorin interrupted, not caring to learn who it was he was rudely talking with. “After all, Bilbo, we have not had much time with each other today and I have missed having you by my side.” 

Bilbo sighed. “Of course,” he looked at Thorin out of the side of his eyes. “Tauriel, my friend, I am sorry but it seems that I am missed for suppertime. I hope we can continue our conversation later, perhaps sometime early tomorrow?”

“I look forward to it, Bilbo.” The red headed elf bowed before leaving the two of them.

Thorin smiled triumphantly as he watched her leave before turning to smile at Bilbo only to find that his fiancé did not look pleased. “I know how you do not like to be kept waiting when it is time for a meal.” Thorin attempted to excuse himself.

By the way Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest and headed towards the dining table without Thorin, his excuse was not accepted. Thorin slid into his chair next to Bilbo and leaned to grab the plate of rolls to offer to his fiancé. “How was your day, my treasure?” 

“Fine,” Bilbo answered curtly as he grabbed a roll and ripped it apart to slather some butter onto it.

Thorin knew very well that Bilbo was only curt with Thorin when he was particularly upset. He needed to get Bilbo talking and distract him from his anger. “Did you have time to visit your gardens?” He asked, hoping that Bilbo would talk endlessly on the topic of his gardens as he usually did.

“Yes,” Bilbo bit into his roll and pointedly kept his eyes on his plate.

Thorin picked up his ale to hide his frown before the others at the table caught on to Bilbo’s displeasure. 

“Would you like some carrots, Uncle Bilbo?” Kili asked as he offered the bowl of the steaming vegetable.

“Thanks,” Bilbo dished some of the carrots onto his plate and left Kili holding the bowl out. Kili’s eyebrows rose as he looked from Bilbo to cast a suspicious look to Thorin.

“What did you do now, Uncle Thorin?” Kili accused just as the conversation at the other end of the table went silent. All of the others turned their attention to Thorin and Bilbo. With the way Bilbo was scowling at his food as he meticulously ate, Thorin knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop what was coming.

“Trouble in Valinor?” Frerin elbowed Thorin which Thorin returned with vigor. 

“Another fight between our love birds,” Dis rolled her eyes even as Bifil snickered. 

“Thorin probably caused it, again.” Dwalin muttered as he took a large bite out of his chicken leg with disinterest in the atmosphere around him.

“I didn’t cause it.” Thorin protested.

“Yes you did.” Bilbo argued. 

“How did I cause it? We haven’t even had an argument.” Thorin scowled as he realized that they were beginning to argue. Even worse, they were arguing in front of his family members and right in the dining hall with plenty of others as witnesses. 

“You caused it the moment you interrupted Tauriel and me. You’re always so possessive whenever it comes to me talking with elves. I hate when you get like that.” Bilbo slammed his fork onto the table and turned his glare on Thorin.

“If you hate it so much then maybe you should just stop speaking with elves then.” Thorin suggested with an unkindly smile.

“Now you’re just being ridiculous. It’s my duty to speak with the elves on behalf of Erebor. Or would you rather I fail to perform my tasks to appease you? Or would that only make you even worse? Next you’ll start butting into conversations I have with Ori just to stake your claim some more.” Bilbo accused. 

Thorin bristled at such an absurd claim. “I would do no such thing. I have never tried to keep you locked in our room.”

“Oh but have you had such thoughts? Keeping me locked up in our room just so you know that I haven’t been spending my time with any others but you?” Bilbo pushed his chair away from the table. “Perhaps I’ll head to our room now then, before I start getting ideas in my head to run off with elves.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin snarled as he stood and followed after Bilbo out of the dining hall. “Do not leave me while I am still talking with you.”

“I’m sorry, was that rude that I was trying to end the conversation before you were ready to end it?” Bilbo didn’t turn around and kept walking at a faster speed.

“I don’t mean to be jealous but that elf was touching your hair!” Thorin shouted as he finally caught up to Bilbo by using his longer legs. Bilbo refused to look at him as he continued to practically jog down the hallways towards the royal wing. “He shouldn’t have--”

“She, Thorin, Tauriel is female and not all elves look the same. I have to repeatedly tell the elves that not all dwarrows look the same too.” Bilbo was fuming as he reached the door but kept it shut to continue to shout at Thorin in what he considered public areas. “I am sick of this ridiculous feud between your races.” Bilbo finally opened the door and stormed into their private chambers.

Thorin closed the door just as Bilbo turned and pointed an accusing finger at him. “And I am sick of your insecurities that I am going to run off with the elves. I love you and only you, Thorin, even if you are a possessive idiot.” Bilbo rushed towards him and grabbed the braid in his beard to tug his head more to his level so that they could see eye to eye.

“No elf is ever going to tempt me away from you. I wouldn’t travel anywhere without you by my side.” Bilbo was no longer shouting but he was still angry, even as he tugged Thorin’s beard into a harsh kiss. 

Thorin’s hands instantly wrapped underneath Bilbo’s plump bum to lift him from the ground. Bilbo kept tugging on his beard and his other hand snuck under his shirt to drag his nails across Thorin’s back. Thorin squeezed Bilbo’s ass harder than necessary as he carried him to their bed, all the while matching Bilbo nip for nip at his lips. He tossed Bilbo slightly onto the bed but enough to make him bounce and growl. Without any care for his clothes, Thorin disrobed as quickly as possible then moved on to strip Bilbo. “This is why the poor tailor has to reattach buttons at least once a week onto my shirts.” Bilbo grunted as he dug his nails into Thorin’s back as Thorin nipped at his neck.

“It’s his job,” Thorin muttered as he scratched a nail over Bilbo’s nipple, making the hobbit moan and arch his back. 

“Then it’s your job to keep your mouth shut.” Bilbo pushed at Thorin’s chest once Thorin had achieved removing his pants. Thorin willingly went onto his back and Bilbo moved to bite at Thorin’s hip bones. “You and your hairy, beautiful body are absolutely ridiculous if you could even consider that I’d look elsewhere for pleasure.” Bilbo ran his hands down Thorin’s abs before taking hold of Thorin’s erection and giving it a few strokes before quickly popping the head into his mouth.

Thorin arched his back only to groan as Bilbo removed his mouth a moment later and dragged his short nails down Thorin’s thighs. “No thrusting. I’ll have you my way tonight or not at all.”

Thorin scowled even as he fisted his hands into the sheets. Bilbo smirked before he ran his tongue from the tip of Thorin’s cock and down to where his balls hung. Bilbo sucked on one nut gently before returning to tongue up and down Thorin’s cock. Thorin moaned as Bilbo finally stopped teasing to take him once more into his mouth. Bilbo sucked on the tip before he moved his head down to take in more. He pulled back to once more suck until his cheeks hollowed out before swallowing it all down once again.

Thorin tossed his head from side to side before he bit his lip and lifted his head to watch. He moaned loudly as he realized that Bilbo was watching him even as he took Thorin into his throat and swallowed around him. Neither of them ever lasted long when they were angry with each other and this was no exception. “Now,” Thorin warned just in time for Bilbo to pull back slightly and take Thorin’s load into his mouth.  
Bilbo spit his mouthful into a small cup they kept beside their bed for such a purpose before moving to straddle Thorin’s face. Thorin shifted Bilbo to a better position and spread his cheeks to lick over his hole. “Oh,” Bilbo shouted as he always did when Thorin licked his way inside of Bilbo.

Then Bilbo did what Thorin loved to listen to happen. He began talking in Sindarin as Thorin pleasured him with his tongue. He opened his eyes to watch from the odd angle as Bilbo fisted himself even as Thorin continued to lick at him for the short amount of time it would take. 

When Bilbo finished and was panting as Thorin wiped his hand and stomach off for him, Thorin couldn’t help but smirk. “What did you call me this time, my treasure?”

“I said you were a possessive dwarf and so stubborn without reason.” Bilbo admitted as he caught his breath.

Thorin nodded with his smirk unmoving. “And can you tell me why it is my job to keep my mouth shut?”

“Because you’re an idiot,” Bilbo grumbled even as he smiled up at Thorin.

Thorin hummed noncommittally as he gathered Bilbo into his arms. “I’m an idiot with a hairy, beautiful body, am I?”

“Yes,” Bilbo traced his fingers over the slightly red marks on Thorin’s thighs. “But you’re my idiot.”

“And you’re my lovely, little hobbit.” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s forehead as he played with the braid behind Bilbo’s ear. “I’m sorry that I became possessive over an elf touching your braid. I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation as I’m sure it was important as everything you do with elves tends to be.”

“Actually, she was just asking for braiding tips. Apparently she has problems keeping her strands even.” Bilbo admitted with a chuckle as Thorin released a loud sound of amusement before burying his face into Bilbo’s curls.

“I love you.” Thorin murmured happily.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“And I love you,” Bilbo murmured back for the umpteenth time that day as he tenderly kissed Thorin. It felt like the only thing he’d been saying all day was ‘I love you’ but then again, it was their wedding day. If he didn’t feel like he could say those three words enough for that day then he’d just have to ensure to use them every day for the rest of his days.

Thorin’s smile hadn’t left his face the entire ceremony. During the celebration he continued to smile. Frerin had made a drunken declaration about being the last single child of Thrain, asking for applicants to line up on the dance floor. Thorin’s smile still hadn't faltered. 

Bilbo could get used to seeing such a beautiful smile directed at him. Although, he wasn’t so happy about being carried to bed like a babe even when Thorin ensured him it was traditional. He even called a ‘bridal hold’ or some such nonsense. Bilbo stood on the bed and swayed from side to side as he began to unbutton his vest. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that last mug but Fili and Kili had been very persistent. 

He shrugged his shoulders out of his shirt and watched as Thorin continued to smile at him even as his dwarf worked at unlacing his boots. Bilbo wiggled out of his pants and underclothes. Feeling mischievous, Bilbo picked them up and tossed them at Thorin, cheering when it landed on his head.

“You might be a bit too drunk for what I had planned tonight.” Thorin chuckled as he dropped Bilbo’s and his own pants to the floor and moved towards the bed. 

“No I’m not,” Bilbo assured with a wiggle of his bum before he dropped to bounce onto his knees on the bed. “Now come here and kiss me, my husband.” 

“My husband,” Thorin practically purred the words as he crawled onto the bed and captured Bilbo’s face for another deep kiss.

Bilbo was already pushing Thorin onto his back when Thorin took Bilbo’s hand in his own and remained sitting. “I love your confidence in our bed, but I was hoping for us to complete our bond tonight by becoming as joined together as possible.”

Bilbo smiled softly. “You want to fuck me, yes?” Thorin’s wide eyed expression made Bilbo chuckle. “I did want to be prepared for our wedding night so I thought I should brush up on the correct terminology.”

“You asked Ori of these things?” Thorin looked positively scandalized.

“Of course not,” Bilbo reassured, “He wouldn’t have been too helpful. But his brother Nori had lots of advice and new words for me to learn about the topic.” 

Thorin rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if I should thank him or not.”

“I think you should fill me like I’ve never been filled before.” Bilbo tempted with a nip to the golden bead in Thorin’s beard. 

“Tonight I will give introduce you to all pleasures you have not yet experienced.” Thorin vowed with a gentle kiss to Bilbo’s neck.

“That’ll be difficult,” Bilbo wiggled onto Thorin’s lap. He laced his fingers together behind Thorin’s neck even as he leaned his head back to offer more of his to Thorin’s tongue. “I have had a lot of pleasures experienced in this bed already. And some on your desk and some in the bathtub and in front of the hearth,” he chuckled as Thorin nipped at his collarbone.

“Bilbo,” Thorin carefully removed the pair of necklaces from around Bilbo’s neck and placed them on the bedside table where his shield leaned against. “My beautiful hobbit, how did I get so lucky to end up meeting you?”

“I’m not sure, but I am so glad we met, even if they weren’t the best circumstances.” Bilbo began to remove the braids from Thorin’s hair and enjoyed the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers.

“I believe, my treasure, that you and I were meant to be. We were fated to meet and fall in love.” Thorin admitted as he carefully took Bilbo’s ceremonial braids out as well.

“Yes,” Bilbo agreed with a soft smile. “It must have been known that we would be perfect for each other, despite whatever barriers stood between us.” 

“And anymore that we might face, we will overcome, together.” Thorin murmured against Bilbo’s mouth.

“Together,” Bilbo echoed before he sealed their mouths.

If they had eyes for anything other than each other that night, they would have noticed a particular shield and acorn faintly glowing for only a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read, commented, or kudos this fic! I appreciate it all! I also would like to thank my artists one last time for being so amazing! I will continue to write for the Hobbit fandom, and currently have to finish a few fics, but don't expect anything like this again! Shorter stories are so much easier ha ha.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this fanfic on my Birthday because I'm a hobbit and like to gift things to others on my Birthday. I always try to post a big fic on my Birthday and a 25K Bagginshield seemed like a good fic to post. The rest of the chapters will be posted throughout the day. Also, feel free to check me out on Tumblr for future fics and random reblogs. http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/


End file.
